KyuMin Love Story
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun yang seorang pangeran jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan pelayan di istananya. cerita yang mungkin pasaran, Mind to RNR? KyuMin couple, warning NC! Chap END is up! pengumuman sequel..
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin / KyuMin Love Story / Yaoi / part 1

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Kangteuk  
Donghae  
dll  
Genre : yaoi, romance  
Ratting : M  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, serita yg membosankan, mengandung unsure sexsual anak kecil harap jangan baca *author gak nyadar umur XD*

Summary : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istananya.

^^KyuMin Is real^^

Author poV

Suatu hari, di kerajaan Sapphire Blue yang di pimpin oleh Raja Kangin dan Permaisurinya Leeteuk, tengah mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa topeng di istana yang mewajibkan seluruh tamu mengenakan topeng, tak terkecuali keluarga kerajaan dan para pelayan, semuanya memakai topeng. Kebanyakan tamu yang datang adalah Raja dan Bangsawan dari berbagai negeri.

Pesta dansa topeng yang setiap setahun sekali di adakan ini bertujuan untuk mempererat tali persaudaran antar kerajaan yang rajanya di undang, sekaligus untuk mencarikan calon permaisuri untuk sang pangeran putera mahkota.

"Anakku, kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri di sini? Kenapa tidak mencoba berbaur dengan para tamu?" Tanya sang Raja pada anaknya.

"Aku malas Ayahanda, tidak ada yg menarik di sini." Jawab pangeran Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba mencari gadis? Mungkin saja ada satu yang cocok untukmu." Ucap permaisuri Leeteuk.

"Aku masih belum memikirkan tentang pernikahan Ibunda." Jawab pangeran Kyuhyun sambil menatap lembut sang bunda.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat mencari calon permaisuri, kau ini calon Raja dari kerajaan Sapphire Blue ini. Masa depan rakyat ada di tanganmu kelak." Ucap Raja dengan bijak.

"Aku mengerti Ayahanda, hanya saja untuk saat ini aku masih belum memikirkan untuk menikah dan menjadi seorang Raja." Jawab Pangeran Kyuhyun

"Ya sudahlah kami tidak memaksa, tapi jika sampai umurmu menginjak 25 tahun dan kau masih belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk jadi permaisurimu kami akan menjodohkanmu dari dengan putri kerajaan lain." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap dengan sayang rambut putranya.

Setelah mengakhiri perbincangan dengan kedua orangtuanya, Pangeran Kyuhyun yg saat itu mengenakan topeng berwarna merah keemasan lengkap dengan pakaian serta atribut kepangerananya, memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan mencoba bersosialisasi dengan para tamu yang datang. Meski wajahnya tertutupi topeng, ketampanannya tetap tak dapat di sembunyikan.

Kedatangan Kyuhyun di sambut senang oleh para gadis putri dari raja – raja dan bangsawan yg datang. Banyak dari mereka yg mencoba mencari perhatian Kyuhyun, dengan harapan Kyuhyun akan mengajak mereka berdansa.

"Ah pengaran Kyuhyun, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Tanya seorang gadis yg memakai topeng merah pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan di sertai senyuman menawannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis yg terpaku itu.

Kyuhyun yg merasa bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Donghae, pengawal setia sekaligus sahabatnya yg menemaninya sedari kecil. Kyuhyun menemukan Donghae sedang asyik melahap menu yang di sediakan di pesta itu.

"Ya!"

"Uhuk..uhukkk.."

Kyuhyun menepuk Donghae dengan cukup keras, membuat Donghae yg tengah makan terkejut dan akhirnya tersedak oleh makanan.  
Buru – buru Kyuhyun menyodorkan minuman pada Donghae.

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?" Tanya Donghae dengan kesal.

"Heheh mianhae." Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa pada Donghae.

"Ada apa pengeran mencariku?" Tanya Donghae yg memakai topeng berwarna hitam dengan ukiran silver.

"Aku bosan." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ya sudah, diam di sini saja dan makan bersamaku." Ucap Donghae yang kembali melahap makanan yg tersaji di hadapannya.

"Dasar ikan rakus." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Donghae lebih memilih melanjutkan makan tenangnya dari pada menghiraukan Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun bertambah bosan karna di acuhkan Donghae.  
Dengan malas Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan datar, tak ada yg menarik dari sebuah pesta dansa topeng bagi Kyuhyun. Semua orang terlihat sama dengan topeng – topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka.

Hingga tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata foxy yang berbinar. Kyuhyun terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata itu, namun amat di sayangkan baru sebentar Kyuhyun menyelami keindahan mata itu ia sudah harus kehilangan kontak dgn mata itu.

"Ya, apa yg kau cari?" Tanya Donghae yg keheranan melihat Kyuhyun yg menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

" pergi dulu hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Donghae yang cengo.

Kyuhyun beranjak dan mulai mencari di sekitar aula istana yang dijadikan tempat berlangsungnya pesta dansa topeng itu. Kyuhyun berharap dapat menemukan sang pemilik mata foxy dari balik topeng – topeng itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya, namun setelah Kyuhyun menemukannya ia sangat terkejut. Sesosok wajah yang terhalang topeng berwarna merah berukir emas yg mirip dengan topeng miliknya, yang di balik topeng itu terdapat mata yang begitu Kyuhyun sukai ternyata.. ternyata milik seorang namja.

"Apa mungkin aku salah lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Maka dengan penuh selidik Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok itu, sosok namja bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih seputih susu, mata foxy yang indah dan berbinar, pipi chubby yang terlihat kenyal dan jangan lupakan bibir yang menyerupai huruf **M**berwarna merah muda yang sangat menggoda.

GLUK

Kyuhyun sampai menelan ludahnya saat matanya memandang lekat bibir menggoda itu, perjalanan mata Kyuhyun tak berhenti sampai bibir itu saja. Ia kembali meneliti sosok itu, leher jenjangnya yang seakan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan, dada yang cukup berisi untuk seorang namja dan….

"Aishh aku pasti sudah gila." Kyuhyun segera menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat hendak melanjutkan perjalanan matanya meneliti tubuh yang sedari tadi ia amati.

Kyuhyun akhirnya yakin bahwa sosok pemilik mata foxy itu adalah seorang namja setelah Kyuhyun puas mengamati sosok itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya Kyuhyun menemukan hal lain dari sosok namja manis –yah itu isi pikiran Kyuhyun, yg sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Dia seorang pelayan istana?" Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati setelah kembali mengamati dengan teliti pakaian yang melekat di tubuh namja manis itu. Kemeja polos putih dengan rompi hitam, pakaian khas pelayan istana.

Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun harus kembali di kejutkan dengan hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun tak terkena serangan jantung karna keterkejutan beruntun yang di alaminya.

"Minum anda pangeran." Ucap sosok yg berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya terpaku memandang sosok manis di hadapannya, tubuhnya seolah kaku.

"Pangeran, anda baik – baik saja?" Tanya sosok itu, Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa hingga akhirnya terlintas lah sebuah ide.

"Aku baik, berikan minumannya!" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian berbicara dengan nada memerintah.

"Ini pangeran." Pelayan manis itu mengambil satu gelas minuman berisi wine, hendak memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersiap mengambil gelas itu dari tangan pelayan itu namun..

PRANK!

Saat gelas itu hampir ada di genggaman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak mengambil gelas itu. Ia sengaja agar gelas itu jatuh, si pelayan manis - _menurut Kyuhyun_pun terkejut dan segera meminta maaf.

"Astaga! maafkan saya pangeran." Ucapnya panik dan segera berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan gelas kaca tersebut.

"Kau mengotori sepatuku! Kau tahu berapa harga sepatu ini? Di bayar dengan gajihmu seumur hidup pun kau takkan mampu menggantinya!" Bentak Kyuhyun, semua orang mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan pelayan itu.

"M-maaf pangeran, s-saya t-tidak sengaja. Mohon jangan hukum saya." Ucap pelayan itu ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu asalkan kau mengganti sepatuku yg kau tumpahi minuman." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi pangeran, dengan apa saya mengganti sepatu pangeran?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Temui aku di kamarku jika kau ingin tahu apa yg dapat kau lakukan untuk mengganti sepatuku." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan si pelayan yg kini tengah lemas.

Senyum kemenanggan terkembang di wajah tampannya, Kyuhyun begitu tertarik dengan pelayan manis di pastikan pelayan manis itu takkan selamat dari Kyuhyun, entah apa yg akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya yang jelas Kyuhyun terkenal dengan ke-evilannya yg selalu berbuat seenaknya kepada orang – orang.

Author poV End

Sungmin poV

Aishh ini hari pertamaku bekerja di istana ini, tapi aku sudah mendapat masalah besar! Tanpa sengaja aku menumpahkan minuman ke sepatu pangeran Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia menyuruhku untuk menggantinya? Bukankah dia bilang sendiri meski dengan gajihku seumur hidup takkan pernah mampu mengganti sepatu itu, lalu dengan apa aku menggantinya?

"Wookie-ah." Pangilku pada temanku.

"Waeyo Minnie hyung?" Tanyanya berbalik menatapku.

"A-aku dapat masalah." Jawabku terbata.

"Mwo? Masalah apa? Apa ada tamu yg komplen?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. " lalu masalah apa?"

"A-aku menumpahkan minuman." Jawabku pelan.

"hanya minuman? Itu bukan masalah besar hyung, tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahuku.

"T-tapi wookie, m-masalahnya adalah.." Aku menggantungkan kata – kataku sambil menatap Wookie gugup.

"masalahnya apa lagi?"

"Minumannya tumpah mengenai sepatu pangeran Kyuhyun, dan sekarang ia memintaku untuk menggantinya." Jawabku . akhirnya aku mengatakan masalah yg sebenarnya pada Wookie.

"Mwo? Aishh Minnie hyung kenpa ceroboh sekali? Kau tahu pangeran Kyuhyun itu suka menindas pelayan istana." Ucap Wookie terlihat panik.

"Aku sudah minta maaf dan bilang kalau aku tak sengaja."

"Pangeran Kyuhyun takkan mau mendengar hal semacam itu, lalu apa yg di katakannya?"

"Dia menyuruhku menemuinya di kamarnya, ia akan memberitahuku hal apa yg bisa kulakukan untuk mengganti sepatunya."

"Kalau begitu cepat temui dia!"

"Tapi wookie, aku sedang—"

"Disini biar aku yg tangani, sekarang hyung pergi temui pangeran Kyuhyun saja."

Akhirnya atas dorongn Wookie aku pergi menemui pangeran Kyuhyun, entah apa yg akan di lakukannya padakku? Tapi firasatku cukup tak enak mengenai hal ini, semoga ia tak menyuruhku macam – macam.

Aku tiba di depan pintu kayu besar berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran indah yang memenuhi pintu itu, butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke kamar pangeran Kyuhyun. Jangan kira Istana Sapphire Blue ini kecil, istana ini sangatlah luas, maka tak heran jika aku menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk sampai ke kamar pangeran Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

"P-permisi pangeran." Ucapku terbata.

"…" tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Pangeran? Apa anda ada di dalam?." Tanyaku lagi.

"….." masih tetao tak ada jawaban.

"Hmm..mungkin pangeran Kyuhyun belum kembali."

CEKLEK

Baru saja aku berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar, tiba – tiba saja pintu kamar pangeran kyuhyun terbuka.  
Dengan ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar pangeran Kyuhyun, suasana disni gelap dan dingin membuatku agak merinding.

"Pa-pangeran?" dengan gugup aku memangil pangeran Kyuhyun.

"A-pa pangeran Kyuhyun ada di sini?" pangilku lagi, namun tetap sepi tak ada jawaban.

TRING

Lampu kamar yang semula mati kini menyala, aku sempat terkjut melihat sosok yg tengah duduk di kursi membelakangiku.

"Kau datang." Ucap sosok itu, pangeran Kyuhyun.

"I-iya pangeran." Jawabku masih dengan gugup dan takut.

"Bagus." Ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan seringainya yang menakutkan.

"A-apa yg bisa saya lakukan untuk mengganti septau pengeran?" tanyaku langsung, tak ingin berlama – lama di ruangan menyeramkan ini.

"Hahaa..rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar eohh?" ucap pangeran Kyuhyun sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Ma-maaf pangeran, t-tapi saya masih banyak pekerjaan lain." Ucapku dengan memberanikan diri. Tawanya langsung terhenti dan kini ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau harus bekerja menjadi pelayan pribadiku sampai batas waktu yg tidak di tentukan, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku dan memenuhi seluruh keinginanku tanpa terkecuali apapun." Jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Arraseo?" Tanya pangeran Kyuhyun padaku, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus, sekarang kau boleh pergi. Tanyakan tugasmu pada kepala pelayan Han." Ia mengibaskan tangannya pertanda mengusirku pergi.

Tanpa buang waktu aku segera beranjak pergi. Huft~ kenapa ini tejadi padaku? Harus bekerja menjadi pelayan pribadi seorang pengeran tampan tapi menyeramkan seperti itu?

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aku tersenyum senang setelah berhasil menjalankan rencana Evilku untuk membuat pelayan manis itu menjadi milikku, wajah gugup dan ketakutannya tadi sangat menggemaskan. Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan satu hal penting?

"Ahh namanya! Aishh Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau lupa bertanya namanya?" Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, kenapa bisa aku lupa menanyakan namanya?

"Lee Sungmin, namanya Lee Sungmin." Aku mendongak begitu mendengar suara Donghae hyung.

"Dari mana hyung tahu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku berkenalan dengannya tadi saat di pesta hehehe, wahh pangeran telah menemukan permaisurinya?" ishh dasar ikan menyebalkan, ia menggodaku.

"Dia itu namja, mana mungkin bisa jadi permaisuri." Jawabku merengut.

"Berarti kalau dia yeoja akan kau jadikan permaisuri?" pertanyaan Donghae hyung sukses membuatku gugup, kalau bisa aku ingin menjawab iya. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal itu..

"T-tidak, d-dia seorang pelayan istana mana pantas jadi permaisuriku." Jawabku berbohong.

"Hahaha terserah lah, jangan sampai kau termakan omonganmu sendiri, ne pangeran hehe.."

Aku takkan termakan omonganku, justru aku yg membohongi diriku sendiri. Aishh semua ini membuatku pusing, hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik pelayan bernama Sungmin itu sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi tidak normal, apa jangan – jangan dia penyihir? Hah terserahlah mau dia apa, yg penting sekrang adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkannya.

-  
Keesokan paginya, aku sudah bangun pagi sekali menunggu kedatangan Sungmin membawa sarapan pagiku. Tapi sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku menunggu dia tak juga muncul. Atau aku yg bangunnya yang terlalu pagi? Biasanya aku takkan bangun sebelum ada yg membangunkan, tapi sekarang aku malah semangat sekali untuk bangun pagi.

CEKLEK

"Permisi pangeran, sarapan anda sudah siap." Akhirnya orang yg ku tunggu sedari tadi tiba. Ia terlihat sangat manis tanpa topeng yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"T-taruh saja disitu, sekarang siapkan perlengkapan mandiku. Aku ingin mandi.." Suruhku padanya, dia pun membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkanku sendiri di kamarku yg luas ini.

Ya tuhan jantungku berdegup kencang hanya dengan melihatnya, wajahnya benar – benar manis dan cantik alami – _walaupun namja_. Bibirnya benar – benar membuatku tak tahan untuk menciumnya, dan pipi chubbynya itu sungguh sangat menggodaku untuk memberikan kecupan.

Kyuhyun poV End

Author poV

Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat pemandian keluarga kerajaan dengan membawa perlangkapan mandi dan baju pemandian itu berupa ruangan tanpa atap dan di dalamnya terdapat 2 kolam air yang cukup luas yg biasa di pakai mandi oleh raja, ratu dan pangeran.  
Saat Sungmin tiba di dalam ruangan itu, Kyuhyun telah menunggunya di sana. Sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Kyuhyun yg entah sejak kapan menunggunya di sana.

"Lama sekali.." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ma-maaf pangeran." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sedikit sambil berkata maaf.

"Sudah cepat siapkan." Suruh Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Sungmin langsung menuangkan wewangian ke dalam kolam yg telah berisi air, lalu menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar putih dan merah.  
Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu suka jika mandi dengan bunga, seperti yeoja. Itu pikirnya, tapi Kyuhyun memikirkan sesuatu yg lain hingga membiarkan Sungmin melakukan tugasnya.

"Sudah pangeran, silahkan. Kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu silahkan pangil saya di luar." Ujar Sungmin yang telah selesai melakukan pekerjaanya.

"Tunggu." Ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang hendak pergi.

"Ada hal lain yang pengeran butuhkan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Temani aku mandi."

DEG

Mata Sungmin membulat kaget saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sungguh berharap kalau ia hanya salah dengar, tapi sayangnya perkataan Kyuhyun sangat jelas terdengar dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun tanpa terkecuali apapun.

"A-pa?"Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Kau tuli? Ku bilang temani aku mandi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan seringai kebanggaanya saat melihat wajah Sungmin langsung memerah.

"T-tapi.."

"Tidak ada bantahan, atau kau ingin ku jebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah?" Ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya berat, ia langsung menggeleng kuat. Siapa pun tak ada yg mau di jebloskan ke penjara, apalagi penjara bawah tanah yang terkenal mengerikan dan tentu saja di penuhi oleh penjahat kejam dan sadis.

"kalau begitu, turuti Perintahku!." Ucap Kyuhyun dngan sedikit membentak.

Sungmin dengan sangat terpaksa mengangguk, menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan seringainya.

"_Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku_." Batin Kyuhyun bersorak senang.

"_Matilah aku, apa yg akan pangeran lakukan padaku?_" Batin Sungmin nelangsa. *poor sungmin*

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kolam, ia mulai melepaskan ikatan baju handuk yang di gunakannya. Sungmin menunduk dalam, tak berani melihat Kyuhyun melepaskan pakaiannya.  
Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum melihat kearah Sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya.

SRETT

Baju handuk Kyuhyun telah terbuka dan terlepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun, kini Kyuhyu polos tanpa mengenakan apapun. Sungmin melirik sedikit, lalu segera menundukan lagi wajahnya semakin dalam. Wajahnya sangat merah merambat hingga telinganya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Tak usah malu, kita kan sama – sama namja." Tanya Kyuhyun lalu berkata dengan santainya.

Sungmin masih saja menunduk, tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun semakin senang melihat Sungmin yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Ya! Kenapa diam eoh? Ayo cepat buka bajumu!" Titah Kyuhyun.

Refleks Sungmin mendongak begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia semakin membulatkan mata kelincinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun dan membuatnya ingin segera menyerangnya.

"Ta-tapi pangeran, kan yang mandi pangeran? Kenapa aku harus ikut buka baju?" Tanya Sungmin, tanpa sadar ia menatap Kyuhyun yg polos, saat sadar Sungmin langsung menundukan wajahnya kembali.

"Kau benar – benar tuli eoh? Aku bilang temani aku mandi, jadi kau juga harus ikut mandi bersamaku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"….." Sungmin terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sungguh malu jika harus ikut mandi bersama Kyuhyun – walau mereka sama – sama namja. Tetap saja Sungmin malu!

"Kau ingin aku membantumu membuka bajumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Mwo? Ani!" Sungmin kembali mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, seolah ia seorang gadis yg akan di perkosa.

"Hahahahaha.." Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin tertawa, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal. " Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, sampai jumpa di penjawa bawah tanah." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan ancamannya.

CLUP (?)

Kyuhyun memasukan kakinya terlebih dulu ke dalam kolam air yg telah di penuhi kelopak bunga mawar, sebelum akhirnya ia merendamkan seluruh tubuhnya di air yg dingin itu.  
Sungmin mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berendam sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajah tampan Kyuhyun terkena pantulan sinar mentari, membuatnya semakin tampan dan menggoda? Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh yg terlintas di otaknya, namun Sungmin tak memungkiri jika Kyuhyun memanglah sangat tampan.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiam diri disitu? Setidaknya jika kau tidak ingin mandi bersamaku, bantu aku menggosok punggungku." Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"B-baik.." Untuk kali ini Sungmin tak menolak, ia beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun. Tanpa di sadari oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

"B-baik.." Untuk kali ini aku tak menolak, kurasa tak apa jika hanya membantunya menggosok punggung. Yg penting aku tak harus membuka bajuku!

Dengan gemetar dan gugup aku berjongkok di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, melihat punggung putih mulusnya membuat nafasku tercekat. Jantungku berdegup dengan sangat keras, wajahku juga terasa panas. Aishh kenapa bisa begini?

"Cepat, kau ini lelet sekali sih?" ujar pangeran Kyuhyun.

"Se-sebentar pangeran." Jawabku terbata karna gugup.

Aku meraih sabun dan mulai mendekatkan tangannku untuk mengusapkannya ke bahu pangeran Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan aku gugup sekali! Aku menutup mataku tak berani melihat.  
Saat tanganku telah bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin pangeran Kyuhyun, aku membuka mataku dan seketika tubuhku terasa lemas.

"Ayo cepat gerakan!" titah pangeran Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"B-baik." Dengan gerakan pelan, aku mulai mengusap bahu dan punggung pangeran Kyuhyun. Rasanya telapak tanganku terasa panas.

"Mhh..lebih keras, gunakan kedua tanganmu!." Suruhnya lagi, apa pangeran Kyuhyun menyukai sentuhan tanganku? Tadi sepertinya aku mendengarnya sedikit mendesah.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku menuruti perintahnya, kini kedua tanganku bekerja mengusap bahu, punggung dan entah mengapa aku mulai berani merambat menuju dada bidangnya.

"Ahh..shh.." Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pangeran Kyuhyun mendesah saat aku tengah mengusap dadanya dan tak sengaja menyentuh nipplenya. Tapi aku sangat menyukai pangeran Kyuhyun mendesah akibat perlakuanku, hingga aku semakin keras dan cepat mengusap tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Lakukan lagi Min." suruhnya sambil menyebut namaku? Tunggu dulu ,Namaku? Dari mana pangeran tahu namaku? Seingatku aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.

"Pangeran tahu namaku?" tanyaku sambil menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Pangeran Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit menengok kebelakang menatapku.

"Tentu aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum aneh ke arahku, membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Dari ma—"

SRETT! BYURR!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sungmin menjerit kaget saat Kyuhyun menariknya hingga ia jatuh tercebur ke dalam kolam, Sungmin langsung berusaha bangun dan mengatur nafasnya. Sebgaian air ada yg tertelan olehnya, dan sekjur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Kyuhyun memandang puas atas apa yg baru saja ia lakukan.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bentak Sungmin marah.

"Kau berani membentakku?" Kyuhyun membalas dengan dingin, dan langsung membuat Sungmin sadar jika orang yg baru saja di bentaknya adalah pangeran, tuannya.

"Ma-maaf pangeran, kenapa pangeran menarikku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara pelan karna takut.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku mandi, tapi karna kau keras kepala maka aku melakukan cara ini." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal. Sangat kesal atas sikap Kyuhyun yang seenaknya padanya, dan sekarang ia telah di buat basah kuyup oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hendak keluar dari kolam itu.

"Mengganti baju, pangeran tidak lihat kalau aku basah kuyup begini?" Jawab Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau buka saja pakaian basahmu dan mandi bersamaku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin sudah sangat kesal, ia tak perduli lagi jika Kyuhyun akan menghukummnya atau menjebloskannya ke penjara bawah tanah sekalipun. Sungmin merasa ia di lecehkan, mentang – mentang ia seorang pelayan maka Kyuhyun bisa memperlakukannya sesuka hati? Tentu saja tidak!

SRETT

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang sudah hampir keluar dari kolam air itu, Sungmin berusaha berontak. Tapi Kyuhyun mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat, di tambah tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang seolah ingin melahap Sungmin saat itu juga, membuat Sungmin sedikit takut.

"Lepas!" teriak Sungmin sambil meronta.

"Tidak!" balas Kyuhyun berteriak juga.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya pangeran?" Tanya Sungmin memberanikan dirinya.

"Aku ingin…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata – katanya, dan menatap lembut mata foxy Sungmin yang memerah. " Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

DEG DEG

Sungmin kembali di kejutkan dengan ucapan sang pangeran muda putera mahkota itu. Apa Kyuhyun sedang mempermainkannya? Batin Sungmin bertanya, namun jika Sungmin menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, tak ada kebohongan dalam pancaran mata itu.

"Aku tahu ini akan membuatmu terkejut dan menganggapku gila, tapi saat pertama aku tak sengaja bertatap mata denganmu aku sudah merasakan getaran di hatiku. Getaran itu yg mendorongku berbuat seperti ini, aku menyukaimu Sungmin-ah dan mungkin mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

"ta-tapi pangeran, ini semua salah. Tak seharusnya kita begini, kita sama – sama namja. Dan lagi, aku hanyalah seorang pelayan istana yang rendah." Jawab Sungmin sedih.

"Aku tidak perdulli akan hal itu! kau telah berhasil menduduki singahsana hatiku, merebut mahkota cintaku, maka jadilah permaisuriku."

Kyuhyun mengatakn itu semua dengan tulus, Sungmin yang tak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang pengeran terharu hingga tak sadar menitikan air mata. Ini semua bagai mimpi baginya, hanya dengan waktu singkat ia telah membuat pangeran evil macam Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Kenapa menangis Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"A-aku, aku hanya terharu pangeran." Jawab Sungmin sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu pangeran." Jawab Sungmin yakin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan Sungmin. Tapi baguslah, itu artinya ia tak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mengejar Sungmin bukan?.

"Saranghaeyo Sungmin-ah."

Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja putih Sungmin, Sungmin tak menyadarinya karna ia terbuai oleh ciuman Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun telah benar – benar membuat Sungmin topless, kini tangan Kyuhyun turun ke bawah untuk melepaskan celana Sungmin.

"Mmhh.." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, nafasnya sudah memendek dan ia butuh oksigen.

"Kau manis sekali, kau tahu itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang bersemu merah.

"Mmmpphhh.." Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dalam. Bibir manis yang begitu di inginkannya kini telah dapat ia rasakan, begitu lembut.

"Ahmm..mhh.." Sungmin mendesah di sela ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun, tubuh bagaian atas mereka saling bergesek saat Sungmin bergerak merapat ke arah Kyuhyun untuk mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Shh..minhh.." Kyuhyun ikut mendesah, juniornya telah menegang sejak saat Sungmin mengusap tubuhnya.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah akhirnya Kyuhyun telah berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaian Sungmin, kini mereka berdua naked. Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh Sungmin agar duduk berendam dalam air yg semakin lama terasa makin dingin.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin dan sesekali mengusap tubuh Sungmin di bawah air.

"Ahhh.." Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat Kyuhyun berpindah menciumi lehernya. Sungmin semakin merapatkan kalungan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Minn..shh.." Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan gesekan di bagian tubuhnya, ternyata Sungmin tengah menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh..oohh ahh.. pa-pangerann ahh.." Desah Sungmin karna perbuatannya sendiri menggesekan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut membantu Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur, posisi mereka yg tadinya Kyuhyun memangku Sungmin secara menyamping kini berubah menjadi saling berhadapan. Dengan posisi ini baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin dapat merasakan kenikmatan lebih.

"Ahh.. ahh nikmat shh.." Desah Sungmin tak terkendali.

"Ssshh..ahh.." Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah, junior mereka yg sama – sama menegang tertekan tubuh mereka cukup keras.

"Ahhh..ngghhh" Kyuhyun menahan pingul Sungmin dan menekannya hingga junior keduanya terjepit di antara tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh pangerann!" Sungmin cum untuk yang pertama kalinya, tubuhnya lemas seketika dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kelopak bunga mawar banyak yg menempel di tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun belum cum sekalipun.

"hah..hah..hah.." Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya yg terengah – engah. Sementara Kyuhyun yg masih tegang menunggu Sungmin sampai nafasnya kembali normal untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg sedari tadi mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin yg sudah basah terkena air. Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk imut, membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin shock!

"Ternyata pangeran Kyuhyun selain evil mesum juga!" batin Sungmin menjerit.

Posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi, Sungmin yg duduk berhadapan di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menawan bibir ranum Sungmin dalam ciumannya, dan jarinya menjelajah menuju ke hole Sungmin yg berada di belahan bokong Sungmin.

"Mmhh.." Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun mengusap holenya.

"Akhh..mmhh.." Sungmin memekik tertahan, jari Kyuhyun masuk tanpa aba – aba.

"Mian, aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"S-sakit." Ucap Sungmin.

"Tahan ne, sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang." Kyuhyun mengecup mata Sungmin yg berkaca – kaca.

Mereka kembali bercumbu, Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin dengan memainkan junior Sungmin yg setengah tegang. Cara itu cukup berhasil membuat Sungmin tenang, Kyuhyun mulai menambah satu jarinya lagi.

"Akkhh.." Sungmin lagi – lagi meringis merasakan sakit.

"Shhh tahan.." Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah saat jarinya terjepit dinding hole Sungmin yg menyempit.

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan jarinya dalam hole Sungmin, mencoba melonggarkan hole itu agar juniornya muat. Sungmin meringis sakit ,namun berusaha di tahannya. Lama – kelamaan Sungmin mulai terbiasa dan menikmati permainan jari Kyuhyun di hole dan juniornya.

"Ahh..ahh..disanahh!" Sungmin mendesah keras, Kyuhyun telah menemukan sweet spotnya.

"Sabar sayang~" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara seksinya.

"Ahh?" Sungmin mendesah kecewa saat jari Kyuhyun perlahan meninggalkan holenya yg terasa kosong.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Sungmin menungging berpegangan pada pinggir kolam dan Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siap min?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia sedang mengarahkan juniornya di depan hole Sungmin.

"S-siap." Jawab Sungmin agak ragu.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda hole Sungmin dengan menggesekan juniornya di sana, membuat Sungmin mendesah protes di permainkan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh pangeran! Jangan menggodaku!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"hehehe mian." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi omelan Sungmin dengan tawa ringan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya mendorong juniornya agar masuk ke hole Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah, ujung junior Kyuhyun telah menyentuh bibir holenya. Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi penuh agar juniornya bisa langsung masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin.

JLEB

"Akkkhhhhh!" Sungmin menjerit sejadinya saat junior Kyuhyun menyentak masuk ke dalam holenya. Rasanya benar – benar perih!

"Shh—ssempitt ahh.." Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat saat merasa hole Sungmin meremas miliknya ketat.

Sesaat Kyuhyun mendiamkan miliknya agar Sungmin bisa beradaptasi, sambil menunggu Sungmin tenang. Kyuhyun menciumi punggung Sungmin dan tangannya memainkan milik Sungmin yg perlahan mulai mengeras lagi.

"Sshh..ahh..bergeraklah pengeran..mmhh.." Sungmin memberi izin untuk Kyuhyun bergerak. Setelah mendapat izin tanpa buang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lumayan cepat.

"Ahh..ahh..ohh shh..ahh.." Desahan Sungmin menggalun indah di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbakar dan mempercepat laju tubuhnya.

"Nngghh..sshh ahh.." Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah merasakan nikmatnya hole Sungmin yg memijat juniornya.

"Shh pa-pangerann ahh le-lebih kerass ahh.." Sungmin mulai meminta lebih, dan Kyuhyun langsung memenuhi permintaan Sungmin.

"S-sebut saja ahh aku kyuhyunn ngghh.."Ucap Kyuhyun di sela desahannya.

"Ahhh..ahh kyuhhh ahhh ohhh.." Sungmin semakin keras mendesah saat Kyuhyun menusuk sweet spotnya.

"teruss minhh..shh.. desahkan ahh namakuhh!" Kyuhyun semakin menggila, ia menghentakan miliknya cept dan dalam ke tubuh Sungmin, hingga Sungmin ikut tersentak sesuai tempo genjotannya.

"Kyuhhh..kyuhh ahh kyuhyuhnn!" Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun berkali – kali, Kyuhyun semakin semangat menggenjot Sungmin.

"Ahhh kyuhh aku keluaarrr sshh.." Sungmin cum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Akuhh jugahh ahhh minnhh!." Di susul Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Sperma mengambang di air kolam, beruntung tertutupi oleh kelopak bunga mawar yg banyak bertebaran di kolam itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama – sama kelelahan, Sungmin memjamkan matanya sesaat begitu juga Kyuhyun. Mereka begitu menikmati moment panas yg baru saja mereka lalui.

"Gomawo min, saranghae."

"Cheonma Kyu, nado saranghae."

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tentunya dengan sembunyi – sembunyi. Mereka tak ingin membuat seisi istana gempar dengan berita mengenai hubungan mereka, maka dari itu hanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin, dan Tuhanlah yg mengetahui hal ini.

TBC or END?

Mungkin klo yg minta FF saranghae sonsaengnim di lanjut gak bisa, klo do bikin sequel YeWook mungkin bisa. sebagai gantinya author kasih FF ini aja Ne^^  
klo yg ini insyallah panjang XD


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin / KyuMin Love Story / Yaoi / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Kangteuk  
Donghae  
dll  
Genre : yaoi, romance  
Ratting : T semi M  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, serita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istananya.

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Sungmin poV

Sudah hampir 1 tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan putera mahkota kerajaan Sapphire Blue ini, pangeran Kyuhyun. Selama 1 tahun ini kami terus menutupi hubungan kami, di depan semua orang Kyuhyun memperlakukanku layaknya seorang pelayan istana rendahan. Namun saat kami tengah berdua, ia akan memanjakanku bak seorang puteri.

"Minnie hyung!" Pangil seseorang yg tak lain adalah Wookie, sahbatku.

"Ne Wookie, ada apa?" Tanyaku yg sedari tadi melamun di dekat taman istana.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun mencarimu lagi." Jawabnya, ah iya aku hampir lupa kalau Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menemuinya di suatu tempat.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di luar istana dekat perkebunan anggur. Lalu ia memberikan ini padaku, ia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu" Jawab Wookie lalu memberiku sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Ah gomawo Wookie." Ucapku berterima kasih.

"Ne hyung, aku kembali dulu ke dapur." Aku hanya mengangguk dan Wookie pun pergi.

Aku membuka gulungan kertas itu, di dalamnya tertulis beberapa kalimat dan sebuah gambar denah. Aku tak mengerti maksud dari ini semua, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin aku untuk mengikuti denah ini dan menemuinya di suatu tempat yg ada di dalam denah itu.

"Sepertinya ini gambar labirin yg ada di taman belakang istana? Untuk apa Kyuhyun memintaku menemuinya di sana?"

Di kertas itu tertulis "Temukan aku dengan hatimu". Ini lebih mirip seperti teka – teki, Kyuhyun membekaliku dengan sebuah denah dan kalimat singkat, sisanya aku harus memecahkannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Hwaiting Lee Sungmin!"

Ucapku menyemangati diri, tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lama. Aku bergegas pergi menuju taman belakang istana, di taman belakang itu terdapat sebuah labirin yang cukup besar yg di bangun raja terdahulu untuk mengecoh mata – mata yg hendak menyusup ke istana ini.

Hari masih siang saat tadi aku memasuki labirin ini, namun samapi sekarang hari telah sore aku masih belum menemukan Kyuhyun. Labirin ini di rancang dengan banyak jalan yg berputar – putar dan buntu, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku menemukan jalan buntu atau kembali ke tempat yg sama. Aku sudah benar – benar lelah, haus juga lapar karna sedari tadi siang aku belum makan.

"Ahhh aku lelahh! Pangeran kau dimana?" Teriakku keras!

Aku mencoba membuka kertas gulung yg berisi denah itu, mungkin aku bisa menemukan petunjuk lain. Tapi tetap saja sedari tadi aku bolak – balik membuka gulungan itu, tetap sama! Hanya ada tulisan dan gambar denah. Aku mulai merasa putus asa, apa sebaiknya aku kembali? Tapi Kyuhyun pasti menungguku di sana.

"Konsentrasi, fokuskan fikiranmu." Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Ku pejamkan mata dan berusaha berfikir keras, apa yg bisa membantuku untuk menemukan Kyuhyun?

"Ah tulisan! Tulisan itu bilang 'temukan aku dengan hatimu'. Mungkin aku harus mendengarkan kata hatiku untuk menemukan Kyuhyun."

Aku kembali berjalan, kali ini aku berusaha mendengarkan hatiku. Biasanya hatiku akan berdebar kencang saat Kyuhyun berada di dekatku, maka aku mengikuti debaran hatiku yg pasti akan menuntunku pada pangeranku.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aishh dia lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggunya hampir seharian disini, tapi kenapa dia belum sampai juga? Apa teka – tekiku terlalu sulit? Tapi aku sudah memberinya denah labirin ini, masa dia masih tidak bisa menemukanku?

"Capek – capek aku membuat kejutan disini agar tidak ada orang yg tahu, tapi dia malah belum muncul juga." Ucapku bermonolog sendiri.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan sebentar lagi malam, aku sudah sangat bosan menunggunya. Tapi aku ingin tahu sekuat apakah perasaanya terhadapku, bisakah ia menemukanku disni? Sedari tadi hanya pertanyaan itu yg terlintas di kepalaku.

SREK TAP TAP

Aku segera berdiri saat mendengar suara – suara yg samar terdengar seperti langkah kaki seseorang. Semakin lama langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, biasanya hanya dengan bersama Sungmin aku seperti ini, maka tak salah lagi itu pasti dia!

"Sungmin? Sungmin kau kah itu?" Pangilku berharap Sungmin menyahutnya. Tetapi suara langkah kaki itu lenyap, aku tak lagi mendengar suara apapun.

Aku mulai panik, aku yakin tadi merasakan kehadiran Sungmin. Jantungku masih berdegup dengan kencang, Sungmin pasti ada di sekitar sini!

"Sungmin! Sungmin jawab aku!" teriakku memangil namanya.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun"

DEG

Segera ku balikan tubuhku saat mendengar suara lembut yang memangil namaku, betapa leganya aku melihat Sungmin tengah berdiri menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya.  
Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, aku sungguh sangat bahagia! Ia bisa menemukanku disini meski memakan waktu lama.

GREP

"Syukurlah kau menemukanku, ku kira kau takkan pernah sampai dsini." Ujarku seraya memeluknya erat.

"Salahmu membuat teka – teki yg begitu sulit." Ucapnya membalas pelukanku.

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa kuat perasaanmu padaku. Ternyata perasaan kita sudah terikat satu sama lain. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu." Ucapku masih dengan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kami terdiam dalam keadaan saling memeluk satu sama lain, lalu aku melepas pelukan kami dan menatap mata foxy Sungmin yg sangat kusukai. Membelai pipi chubbynya yg bersemu merah, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah kami hingga bibir kami bertemu.

"Mmhh.." Desahan halus keluar dari bibir manis Sungmin. Beberapa detik kami berciuman, aku mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Aku sudah membuat kejutan untukmu." Ucapku mengusap pipinya yg halus.

"Untuk apa membuat kejutan di tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Agar tak seorang pun tahu, dan kita bisa lebih leluasa." Jawabku tersenyum lembut pdanya.

Aku menuntun Sungmin kembali ke tengah – tengah labirin, di sana aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuknya.

"Tutup matamu." Suruhku padanya, ia menurut dan segera menutup matanya.

"Pangeran, apa ini semacam kencan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yah anggaplah seperti itu." Jawabku sambil menuntunya berjalan.

Di tengah labirin ini ada sebuah taman bunga kecil yang sebelumnya sudah ku siapkan sebuah meja dengan 2 bangku untuk aku dan Sungmin duduk menikmati suasana tenang dan damai disini.  
Aku juga sudah menyiapkan Wine yg ku ambil dari gudang penyimpanan anggur kerajaan, untuk menambah kesan romantis aku menyalakan 3 buah lilin sekaligus sebagai alat penerangan.

"Nah kita sampai.." Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku, perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap takjub kejutan kecil yg telah ku siapkan.

"Pangeran." Ia menatapku penuh haru, aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali meraih tangannya dalam genggamanku.

"Ayo duduk." Aku menarik satu bangku untuk Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin duduk dengan nyaman, aku mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya dan mulai menuang Wine.

"Pangeran, ini sungguh indah."

"Ini hanya sebuah kejutan kecil."

"Aku tetap merasa sangat senang, gomawo Kyuhyun-ah saranghae."

Aku menatapnya yg juga tengah menatapku dengan senyuman manis yg tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Aku mengusap sayang surai hitamnya, lalu menyerahkan gelas berisi wine.

"Aku senang bisa membuatmu bahagia, nado saranghaeyo."

Dan malam itu kami habiskan berdua, menikmati wine sambil melihat bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa membentuk berbagai rasi bintang yang indah.  
Senyuman dan binar indah itu tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya, Sungmin. Cintaku, Permaisuri hatiku.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Hari – hari terus berganti, semakin hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin terlihat dekat sehingga mengundang kecurigaan dari Donghae, pengawal setia sekaligus teman Kyuhyun sedari kecil.  
Donghae memang tahu sejak awal kalau Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, tapi ia pikir Kyuhyun hanya akan mempermainkan Sungmin. Tapi setelah hampir 1 tahun lamanya Kyuhyun masih tetap bersama Sungmin.

"Aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada pangeran." Gumam Donghae.

Ia pun segera pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun, rasa penasarannya akan hubungan KyuMin sangat besar. Pernah suatu saat, ketika ia tengah melewati tempat pemandian keluarga kerajaan, Ia mendengar suara desahan dari arah tempat mandi keluarga raja – raja itu. Saat itu Donghae tak mau ambil pusing dan tak menghiraukannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Pangeran?" Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan memangilnya.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Apa pangeran sudah tidur?" Tanya Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia hanya memastikan jika Kyuhyun sudah tidur. karna ia seorang pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun maka ia memiliki kunci serep kamar Kyuhyun. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun akhir – akhir ini selalu terkunci rapat.

TAP TAP

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang luas, ia tak melihat Kyuhyun duduk di meja kerjanya. Biasanya ia selalu menemukan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di situ dan membaca buku atau tengah menulis, entah menulis apa.

"Mmhh..ahh.." Samar – samar Donghae mendengar suara desahan halus seseorang dari arah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Keadaan kamar Kyuhyun waktu itu tengah gelap, hanya ada satu lilin yang menerangi yg di letakan di meja kerja Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Donghae agak kesulitan untuk melihat.

"Shh..ahh.." Donghae kembali mendengar suara desahan, kali ini suara desahan itu terdengar seperti suara Kyuhyun.

Di dorong rasa penasaran yg kuat, akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri mendekati ranjang tempat tdiur Kyuhyun. Semakin Donghae mendekat, semakin jelas ia mendengar suara desahan dan decitan ranjang yg bergesekan dengan lantai kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ahh..ahh..kyuhh aku ahhh.."

"Ss-sung-mminhh shh.."

DEG

Mata Donghae seketika membulat mendengar desahan terakhir yang terdengar, itu suara Sungmin yang mendesah memangil nama Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang mendesah menyebut nama Kyuhyun.  
Donghae tak menyangka sudah sampai sejauh ini hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

SRETT

Selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi kegiatan bercinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbuka, terlihat KyuMin yg dalam keadaan naked dan nafas yang terngeah – engah. Donghae yg melihat itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

"DONGHAE HYUNG!" Teriak Kyuhyun terkejut melihat sosok Donghae yg berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Siapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bangkit dari pembanringannya, wajah Sungmin langsung pucat melihat ada orang yg tengah berdiri di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua benar – benar gila? Bisa – bisanya memiliki hubungan tanpa memberitahukanku? Kau sudah tak menghargaiku sebagai teman masa kecilmu hah! Jawab aku Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun!"

KyuMin tengah di omeli habis – habisan oleh Donghae, setelah aksi mereka ketahuan Donghae, Kyuhyun buru – buru menjelaskan dan menceritakan segala kejadiannya pada Donghae.  
Awalnya Donghae duduk tenang dan mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, namun setelah Kyuhyun selesai Donghae langsung ngomel – ngomel tak jelas. -_-

"Hyung, hyung tenanglah dulu.." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

"Tenang katamu! Kalau sejak dulu kau memberitahuku tentang hubungan kalian ini, mungkin aku bisa mendengar atau melihat yg lebih dari pada ini!" Bentak Donghae penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi langsung sweatdrop, ternyata Donghae adalah seorang yang pervert. KyuMin membatin kompak.

PLETAK!

"Ya Kyu!" Donghae langsung protes saat mendapat jitakan gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau bicara seenaknya!" Marah Kyuhyun.

"hehehe..aku kan hanya bercanda Kyu." Cengir Donghae sembari mengusap bekas jitakan Kyuhyun.

"Karna Hyung sudah tahu, sebaiknya kau bantu kami merahasiakan hubungan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap serius Donghae.

"Tentu saja, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu kan?" Donghae menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Hyung." Balas Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sementara KyuHae asyik mengobrol, Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan. Sesekali ikut tertawa dan cengo bersama Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Donghae-ssi." Ujar Sungmin tiba – tiba sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? C-cheonmaneyo." Donghae yg melihat senyum Sungmin langsung salah tingkah.

"Sudah – sudah, lebiih baik hyung pergi. Aku mau melanjutkan kegiatanku yg tadi kau ganggu." Usir Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"MWO?" Sungmin dan Donghae memekik berbarengan.

"Wae?" Dan Kyuhyun malah bertanya dengan polosya, membuat HaeMin ingin sekali menjitak wajah sok polos Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah aku pergi." Donghae pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan KyuMin berdua di kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang merasa bahaya tengah mengincarnya juga ikut berdiri dan bergegas memunguti bajunya, KyuMin memang belum berpakaian. Sungmin hanya menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tebal milik Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun menggunakan jubah tidurnya.

GREP

"Mau kemana chagi?" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Ahh a-aku mau p-pergi Kyu." Jawab Sungmin sedikit mendesah.

"Hmm..tapi kita belum selesai." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi sambil menjilat telinga Sungmin.

"Ah sudah Kyu! nanti kita ketahuan org lain lagi." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"hahaha ya sudah, besok kita lanjutkan di tempat pemandian hehe.." Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum menatap Sungmin, sementara Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihat senyum menakutkan Kyuhyun

Author poV

Kyuhyun poV

Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun lamanya aku dan Sungmin menjalankan hubungan rahasia kami, beberapa hari yg lalu Donghae hyung menangkap basah aku dan Sungmin tengah bercinta. Namun untunglah Donghae hyung bersedia menjaga rahasia ini.

"Permisi pangeran." Seorang dayang istana menghampiriku yg tengah bersantai di taman belakang, sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yg menyiram tanaman.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Yang mulia Raja Kangin memangil anda." Jawab dayang itu sambil terus menunduk.

"Baik aku akan kesana."

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan taman menuju ke istana utama, tempat singahsana raja dan ratu berada. Ada apa ya Ayahanda memangilku? Tak biasanya, pasti ada hal penting atau terjadi sesuatu mungkin?  
Aku hanya bisa menebak - nebak saja alasan Ayahanda memangilku.

"Ada apa Ayahanda memangilku?" Tanyaku setelah sampai di istana utama.

"Kemarilah puteraku." Ayahanda mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat, di sampingnya ada Ibunda yg setia menemani Ayahanda. Aku berharap aku dan Sungmin juga bisa seperti itu.

"Ada apa Ayahanda?" Aku mengulang kembali pertanyaanku.

"Kau lupa? minggu depan adalah ulang tahunmu."

DEG

Benarkah minggu depan adalah ulang tahunku? Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya, dan sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud Ayahanda memangilku kemari, pasti untuk menanyakan soal calon permaisuriku.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki calon permaisurimu?" Tanya Ibunda.

"B-belum bunda." Jawabku ragu, tentu saja aku punya! Calon permaisuriku adalah Sungmin, tapi sangat tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya. Karna Sungmin adalah seorang namja, maka terpaksa untuk sementara ini aku berbohong.

"Kau ingatkan apa yg kami ucapkan saat ulang tahunmu tahun lalu? Jika saat kau menginjak usia 25 tahun dan kau masih belum mempunyai calon permaisuri, kami akan menjodohkanmu." Ucap Ibunda.

"T-tapi bisakah kalian memberiku waktu lagi? Aku akan segera menemukannya." Aku mencoba untuk menghindari perjodohan itu, tak mungkin aku menerima perjodohan itu karna aku telah memiliki Sungmin di sisiku.

"Tidak bisa Kyu, kau harus segera menjadi raja. Ayahmu ini sudah terlalu tua untuk memerintah kerajaan." Jawab Ayahanda sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Kami sudah putuskan, di malam pesta ulang tahunmu kau akan bertunangan dengan seorang Putri dari kerajaan tetangga. Ia sangat cantik, kau pasti akan menyukainya Kyu." Kata Ibunda sambil tersenyum.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, jika aku menolak pasti akan membuat sedih mereka. Jika aku berkata jujur dengan memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai calon permaisuriku..  
Aku tak sanggup membayangkan apa yg akan terjadi pada Ayahanda dan Ibunda, mereka pasti shock berat.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, persiapkan dirimu untuk pesta ulang tahun dan pertunanganmu minggu depan."

Aku hanya tersenyum miris sambil mengangguk, dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan berniat untuk kembali ke kamarku. Tapi tanpa ku sangka jika sedari tadi Sungmin berada di sini dan mendengarkan perbincanganku dengan kedua orang tuaku.

"Sungmin." Pangilku lemaah.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan terluka dan mata memerah, mungkin ia menangis. Sungguh bodohnya aku yg malah tak mampu berbuat apapun saat ini. Selain balas menatapnya dengan tatapn sedih dan sama – sama terluka.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku sedang berada di taman istana untuk menyiram tanaman, Kyuhyun tengah duduk sambil memperhatikanku. Sesekali aku tersenyum menatapnya, dan ia pun akan balas tersenyum padaku.  
Aku melihat ada dayang yang menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, sedikit penasaran aku memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah dayang itu pergi, Kyuhyun pun ikut beranjak dari bangkunya. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan sedikit terburu – buru.

"Kyuhyun mau kemana?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

Karna penasaran aku pun mengikutinya, ternyata ia pergi ke istana utama menemui raja dan ratu. Aku bersembunyi di koridor dan diam – diam memperhatikan sambil mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Kau lupa? minggu depan adalah ulang tahunmu." Ucap Raja Kangin.

Ah iya aku lupa jika minggu depan Kyuhyun berulang tahun yang ke-25, pantas saja banyak pelayan istana yang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki calon permaisurimu?" Tanya Ratu Leeteuk.

DEG

Aku terkejut saat ratu Leeteuk bertanya perihal calon permaisuri pada Kyuhyun, seketika dadaku berbedar. Akankah Kyuhyun menyebut namaku sebagai calon permaisurinya?

"B-belum bunda."

DEG DEG

Jawaban Kyuhyun sukses membuat hatiku hancur! Bagaiamana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu? Padahal sebelumnya. Berulang kali ia mengatakan kalau aku adalah permaisurinya, tapi mengapa sekarang ia tak mengatakan hal itu di depan raja dan ratu?

TES TES

Tak terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku, hatiku benar – benar sakit. Aku merasa di permainkan olehnya, jadi selama ini semua ungkapan cintanya adalah palsu? Dan bodohnya aku telah mempercayai semua kata – katanya!

"Kami sudah putuskan, di malam pesta ulang tahunmu kau akan bertunangan dengan seorang Putri dari kerajaan tetangga. Ia sangat cantik, kau pasti akan menyukainya Kyu."

Cukup! Sudah cukup apa yg ku dengar! Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya, semua kata – kata mereka hanya menambah sakit hati yg ku rasakan saja! Aku muak! Aku benci! Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!

Karna menangis aku tak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tengah berjalan ke arahku, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan langkahnya pun gontai.

"Sungmin." Ucapnya lirih.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka, ia pun menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Aku mengerti jika ini adalah resiko dari cinta terlarang yang kami jalani. Kami berdua sama – sama tersakiti.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya, untuk terakhir kali. Karna aku yakin setelah ini kami harus segera mengakhiri kisah cinta kami.  
Aku melepas pelukan kami dan menatap ke dalam mata obsidiannya yang selalu menghanyutkanku, aku tersenyum manis mengelus pipinya dan mendekatkan bibir kami.

CHU~

Sebuah ciuman terakhir yang ku berikan padanya, setelah ini aku takkan bisa merasakan lagi bibir manisnya. Setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir.

Sungmin poV end

TBC or END?

Nyehehehe #author ketawa nista  
Bagaimana readers? Apa FF ini masih layak untuk di lanjut?  
Author tunggu RCL'y untuk menentukan nasib FF ini dan nasib hubungan KyuMin di FF ini X)  
*Tebar-tebar bunga raflesia arnoldi XD*


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin / KyuMin Love Story / Yaoi / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Kangteuk  
Donghae  
Jessicka (SNSD)  
Seohyun (SNSD)  
Genre : yaoi, romance, angst,littler komedi.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istananya.

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Donghae poV

Ketika aku sedang berjalan di koridor istana utama, hendak ke taman istana untuk mengechek pekerjaan para pelayan dan tukang kebun istana di sana aku melihat Sungmin tengah bersembunyi di koridor sebrang sambil menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yg sedang mengobrol dengan raja dan ratu.

Tertarik melihat aksi Sungmin aku pun ikut bersembunyi dan mendengarkan percakapan pangeran dengan raja dan ratu, ternyata mereka membicarakan pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun minggu depan dan calon permaisuri?

Aku melirik Sungmin yg tercekat saat mendengar jawaban mengecewakan dari Kyuhyun, aku lihat ia mencengkram dadanya sambil membekap mulutnya menahan suara tangisnya yg sepertinya akan keluar.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai berbicara dengan raja dan ratu ia berjalan gontai menuju koridor tempat di mana Sungmin bersembunyi, Kyuhyun berhenti begitu melihat Sungmin. Mereka saling bertatapan, dari tatapan itu aku bisa melihat raut kesedihan dari keduanya.

"Ck, Sungguh miris kisah cinta mereka." Gumamku.

Aku melihat Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, seakan itu adalah saat terakhirnya dapat memeluk Kyuhyun. Lalu Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka dan ganti dengan mencium bibir Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun sendiri, sedari tadi hanya terdiam tak membalas perlakuan Sungmin. Mungkin ia terlalu bingung untuk saat ini. Sampai Sungmin meninggalkannya pun, ia masih tetap terdiam.

Kasihan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang mendadak diam seperti patung, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari keberadaanku yg kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, pangeran." Aku menepuk bahunya agar Kyuhyun sadar. Ia menoleh ke arahku tanpa berbicara, biasanya ia akan protes saat aku melakukan hal itu.

"Kita kembali ke kamarmu dan bicarakan ini di sana." Aku menarik Kyuhyun pergi menuju kamarnya, selama aku menariknya ia tak bersuara sedikit pun. Pandangan matanya kosong, ia bagai kehilangan jiwanya.

"sebaiknya kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Sungmin, jika kau hanya diam itu akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Setidaknya putuskan dia jika memang kau mau menerima perjodohan ini, jangan mengantungkan hubungan kalian."

Aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara dan sedikit membantunya dengan memberi nasehat, namun perkataanku tak di anggap olehnya. Ia masih saja diam.

"Huft~ sejak awal seharusnya kau tahu resiko dari hubungan kalian ini. Sehingga kau siap menanggung konsekuensinya. Meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan."

Ucapanku masih belum mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, ia masih menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke taman belakang istana.

"Hyung." Pangil Kyuhyun pelan tanpa berbalik.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja, akan ku dengar." Jawabku, aku tahu Kyuhyun sedang membutuhkan teman saat ini. Dan itu adalah tugasku juga sebagai seorang teman, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, aku tak ingin yg harus ku lakukan hyung?" Ucapnya, dari nada bicaranya terdengar jelas kalau Kyuhyun benar – benar sedih.

"Kalau begitu pertahankanlah ia Kyu, Sungmin pantas untuk kau pertahankan." Jawabku. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapku.

"Caranya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hahaha kenapa kau Tanya padaku? Tentu kau lebih tahu apa yg mampu membuatnya tetap bertahan di sisimu. Bukankah 1 tahun ini kau telah berhasil membuatnya tetap berada di sisimu?" Aku tertawa dan bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan trlihat tengah berfikir, melihat tingkahnya ini sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa. Pangeran angkuh yg biasanya menyombongkan kepintarannya kini mendadak bodoh jika berhubungan dengan cinta.

Donghae poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku menangis di kamarku mencurahkan segala sakit hatiku, tak kupedulikan ketukan dari luar kamarku. Semua temanku khawatir begitu mendengar aku membanting keras pintu kamar dan menangis dengan keras sambil melempar barang – barang yg ada.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sungmin hyung! Hyung jebal jangan begini, ceritakan ada apa?" Aku dengar suara Wookie dari luar.

CEKLEK

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku lihat sudah banyak org berkumpul di depan pintu kamarku. Aku langsung menarik Wookie masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menguncinya.

"Hyung kenapa? Apa yg terjadi padamu?" Tanya Wookie dengan nada khawatir.

"Wookie aku.." Aku agak ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Wookie, meski ia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri.

"Ceritakanlah hyung, kau bsa mempercayaiku." Ucapnya menatapku yakin.

"Aku s-sebenarnya, aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pangeran Kyuhyun." Ucapku akhirnya, aku melirik sekilas Wookie yg terdiam.

"Aku sudah tahu." Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Wookie, ia sudah tahu? Dari siapa?

"Bagaiaman kau tahu? Apa ada yg memberitahumu?" Tanyaku panik.

"Tidak ada yg memberitahuku, aku memang sudah curiga pada kalian. Pangeran Kyuhyun sering sekali mencarimu dan memintamu menemuinya. Lama – lama aku penasaran dan mengikuti kalian, dan aku melihat kalian tengah berciuman panas." Jawab Wookie.

"K-kau melihatnya Wookie?" Aku sangat malu, ternyata Wookie juga melihatku dan Kyuhyun berciuman.

"Apa hyung seperti ini karna pesta ulang tahun pangeran Kyuhyun sekaligus pertunangannya?" Tanya balik Wookie. Aku mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Kau juga tahu hal ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Seluruh pelayan istana di suruh untuk menyiapkan pesta itu." Jawab Wookie.

"Apa yg harus kulakukan Wookie? Aku terlanjur mencintainya terlalu dalam, aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya bersama yeoja." Tanyaku dengan nada sedih.

"Sabarlah hyung, pasti ada jalan dari semua masalah yg menimpamu." Ucap Wookie tersenyum.

Aku pun balas tersenyum lalu memleuknya, ia memang sangat bsa di andalkan sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku bisa sedikit lega sekarang.

Setelah melewati hari yg melelahkan dan menyakitkan kemarin, aku masih tetap bekerja sampai pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun. Dia masih belum mengatakan kata putus ataupun mengatakan telah membebaskanku dari hukumannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Pangeran, bangun. Hari sudah siang." Ucapku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya yg tersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

"ngghh.." Ia hanya melenguh pelan tanpa membuka matanya. Huft aku sangat tahu apa yg di inginkannya jka sudah seperti ini, tapi sayang aku takkan mudah terjebak lagi.

"Baiklah pangeran saya permisi dulu." Aku mengacuhkannya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

SRETT

BRUKK

"Apa yg kau lakukan? Lepas!"

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjangnya dan mencengkram kuat tanganku. Aku menatapnya tajam sambil meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Dengarkan aku chagi, maafkan aku yg begitu lemah tak bisa menolak keputusan Ayahanda dan Ibundaku. Tapi sungguh saat itu aku tengah bingung." Ucapnya sambil menatapku lembut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk kita." Lanjutnya lagi.

"A-apa itu?" Tanyaku, sedikit menaruh harapan padanya.

"Kita menghadap ratu dan raja bersama dan mengngungkap hubungan kita."

Mataku melebar mendengar rencana gilanya, ia serius melakukan itu? Tapi aku tak berani berhadapan dengan raja dan ratu.

"T-tapi Kyu, i-itu terlalu nekat. A-aku tidak berani." Ucapku terbata.

"Tenanglah, ada aku di sampingmu. Kita akan hadapi ini bersama."

CHU~

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dan segera mencium bibirku lembut, menekannya pelan dan menjilat bibirku menciptakan ciuman manis di pagi hari yg biasa kami lakukan.

"Saranghae permaisuriku~"

"Nado saranghae~"

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Setelah memikirkan baik – baik keputusan apa yg sebaiknya aku ambil untuk mempertahankan Sungmin di sisiku akhirnya aku memilih untuk jujur saja pada Ayahanda dan Ibunda. Aku tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan itu dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kyu apa kau serius akan melakukan itu?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Aku yakin hyung." Jawabku mantap.

"Ya sudahlah,, aku hanya berharap semoga keputusanmu ini tepat." Ucapnya menepuk bahuku dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, lebih baik aku kehilangan tahtaku dari pada harus kehilangan Sungmin. Aku sudah sangat amat mencintainya, aku takkan membiarkannya meninggalkanku.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju aula istana, Sungmin tengah berada di sana bersama pelayan istana lainnya. Mereka di perintah untuk membersihkan dan menghias aula itu karna minggu depan aula itu akan di gunakan sebagai tempat ulangtahun sekaligus pertunaganku.

"Hei, panggilkan pelayan itu kemari." Titahku pada seorang pelayan istana yg lewat.

Ia pun mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Sungmin yg sibuk menglap kaca, membisikan sesuatu sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Setelahnya Sungmin langsung menghampiriku

"Ada apa pangeran memangilku?" Tanyanya.

"Ayo temani aku menemui raja dan ratu." Jawabku sambil meraih tangannya.

"Mwo? A-ani." Tapi ia menolak dan segera melepaskan tanganku.

"Waeyo Sungmin? Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini?" Tanyaku sambil menatap lekat matanya.

"A-aku, aku takut pangeran." Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

SRET

Aku langsung meraih lagi tangannya, mencengkramnya kuat lalu menariknya agar ikut bersamaku. Tak ku perdulikan Sungmin yang meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Lepas pangeran! Aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya sambil memukul lenganku yg mencengkramnya.

"Diam Min!." Tanpa sengaja aku membentaknya, hingga sekarang ia terdiam.

Kulihat ia menundukan wajahnya dan terdengar suara isakan kecil, tubuhnya agak bergetar. Aku menghela nafas berat lalu menghentikan langkah kami.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu Min." Ucapku sambil memegang bahunya, membuatnya mendongak menatapku.

"hiks..a-aku, aku takut .." Isaknya lagi.

"Shhtt..gwencanha, semua akan baik – baik saja. Percaya padaku ne?" Aku wajah manisnya dengan sayang, menghapus buliran air mata yang terjatuh dari matanya.

Sungmin sudah kembali tersenyum, kali ini ia tak lagi menolak saat aku membawanya semakin dekat menuju istana utama untuk menghadap raja dan ratu. Walau masih terlihat jelas kegugupan dan rasa takut yg di rasakannya.

"Maaf pangeran, anda di larang masuk. Raja dan ratu tengah menerima tamu." 2 orang penjaga pintu istana utama menghadang jalanku dan Sungmin.

"Katakan saja pada raja kalau aku datang." Ujarku, 2 pengawal itu mengangguk lalu salah satu dari mereka pergi ke dalam untuk menemui Ayahandaku.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pengawal itu datang lagi. Kali ini mereka mempersilahkanku dan Sungmin masuk.  
Aku sedikit penasaran dengan tamu yg datang, siapakah mereka?

"Ah putraku, kemari nak." Ayahanda berdiri dari bangkunya dan menyambutku.

Di sana terlihat Ibunda sedang mengobrol dengan 2 orang yeoja, satu di antara mereka tampaknya seorang ratu. Terlihat dari dandanan dan mahkota cantik yang menghiasi kepalanya, dan satu lagi tampaknya seperti seorang putri.

DEG

Apa jangan – jangan, mereka ini tamu dari kerajaan tetangga yang putrinya akan di jodohkan denganku? Andwee, aku harus segera memberitahu Ayahanda dan Ibunda kalau aku telah memiliki calon permaisuri.

"Ah Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini Ratu Jessicka dari kerajaan Sone dan ini adiknya putri Seohyun yang akan menjadi tunanganmu." Ucap bunda.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, kulirik Sungmin yang semakin menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia pasti sakit hati mendengar semua ini.

"Bagaimana Kyu, Seohyun cantik bukan?" Tanya Ayahanda. *Uweekk*

"Maaf Ayah,Bunda, tapi aku telah memliki calon permaisuriku." Ucapku dengan tegas. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"Tanya Bunda.

Aku tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Sungmin agar ia mendongakan wajahnya menatap bunda. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi tak ada cara lain selain ini. Aku harap Ayahanda dan Ibunda bisa menerima Sungmin sebagai pilihanku.

"D-dia, n-namja? D-dan seorang pelayan istana?" Tanya bunda tampak shock, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sudah gila hah? Kau memilih seorang namja sebagai permaisurimu? Apa kau sudah tak normal?" Ayahanda langsung membentakku, membuat Sungmin kaget dan beringsut mundur bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

"Iya Ayahanda! Aku sudah gila dan tidak normal! Maka dari itu biarkan aku bersama dengan Sungmin, aku tak masalah jika Ayahanda mencabut tahtaku atau mengusirku dari istana. Asalkan jangan pisahkan aku dengan Sungmin!" Aku balas membentak Ayahanda dengan tak kalah kerasnya, membuat ia melotot tajam ke arahku.

"Cih memalukan, kau lebih memilih pelayan ini ketimbang saudariku? Memang pelayan itu manis, tapi tetap saja kalian tidak bisa bersama!" Ratu Jessicka ikut bicara membuatku kesal padanya, apa haknya melarangku bersama Sungmin?

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Kyu, apa yang akan di katakan rakyatmu nanti jika permaisurimu seorang namja dan seorang pelayan istana?" Ucap Bunda.

"Kumohon bunda, aku sangat mencintainya. Biarkan kami bersama, aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersamanya." Pintaku pada bunda.

" TIDAK! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan putri Seohyun! Pengawal! Pengawal! Tangkap pelayan itu!"

Ayahanda berteriak membentakku , lalu memangil para pengawal untuk menangkap Sungmin. Aku berusaha menghalangi pengawal yang akan membawa Sungmin, aku memohon pada Ayahanda dan Ibunda untuk melepaskannya.

"Tidak! Jangan bawa dia! Ayahanda, kumohon jangan bawa dia! Ibunda!" Teriakku sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Hiks..hiks..pangaran,,aku takut!." Sungmin menangis ketakutan dalam pelukanku.

SRET

"Andwaeee Sungmin!"

"Hiks..hiks..huaaaa pangerann!"

Para pengawal itu berhasil menarik Sungmin dari pelukanku, mereka langsung menyeret Sungmin dan entah membawanya kemana. Ia menangis meraung – raung memangilku, sementara aku tak sanggup mengejarnya karna Ayahanda menahanku.

"Kyuhyun! Diam! Jangan coba – coba kau melawan atau pelayan itu akan mati!" Ancam Ayahanda sambil mencengkram tanganku.

"Arggghh Sungmin!" Aku tak memperdulikan ancaman Ayahanda dan terus meronta, memangil – mangil Sungmin.

"Kyu, sudahlah nakk.. tenang. Bunda sedih melihatmu begitu." Ucapan Ibunda sukses membuatku terdiam.

Ayahanda melepas cengkraman tangannya, aku jatuh terduduk dengan lemas sambil mencoba menahan air mata. Di pisahkan dari Sungmin dengan paksa sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Turuti perintahku maka pelayan itu akan selamat, jangan coba – coba melawan atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Ancam Ayahanda.

"Donghae!"

"Siap Paduka."

"Bawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, pastikan ia tak menemui pelayan itu."

"Baik paduka."

Aku hanya pasrah saat Donghae hyung membawaku pergi meninggalkan istana utama kembali ke kamarku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin? Aku tak mau menerima perjodohan itu dan berpisah dengannya. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah aku!

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Sungmin menangis tersedu di dalam penjara bawah tanah yang menyeramkan dan dingin, ia memeluk erat tubuhnya dan berdiam di pojokan sellnya. Ia benar – benar berharap kalau Kyuhyun akan segera mengeluarkan dirinya daro tempat menyeramkan tersebut.

"Hei!." Suara keras seseorang yang memangilnya membuat Sungmin ketakutan. Badannya makin bergetar hebat.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin makin merasa ketakutan. Ingin sekali ia menjerit dan memangil Kyuhyun.  
Sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan kini telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Hei ini makananmu, makanlah. Nanti kau sakit." Orang itu dengan ramah memberikan pada Sungmin sepotong roti dan segelas air.

"Tidak usah takut, walau aku napi tapi aku tidak akan menyakitimi. Oh ya, kenalkan namaku Kim Joong Won, tapi kau bisa memangilku Yesung." Ucap orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Perlahan Sungmin mendongak menatap sosok di depannya, seorang namja bermata sipit kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Sungmin merasa jika orang itu adalah orang baik dan tdak membahayakan.

"G-gamsahamnida." Ucap Sungmin pelan dan meraih gelas berisi air, jujur saja. Setelah cukup lama menangis ia merasa kehausan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yesung pada Sungmin.

"S-sungmin, n-namaku Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin pelan dan terbata.

"Baiklah Sungmin..hmm kalau boleh tahu apa yg membuatmu bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Yesung lagi mengajak ngobrol Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam dan tampak agak bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan yang Yesung tanyakan padanya.

"A-aku…"

"Kau mencuri? Atau kau mata – mata dari istana lain? Aku sungguh tak menyangka orang semanis dirimu bisa masuk kemari."

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Yesung telah menyela perkataan Sungmin terlebih dahulu dan berkata hal aneh yang membuat Sungmin swaetdrop mendengarnya.

"B-bukan, aku di jebloskan kemari karna..karna aku memiliki hubungan special dengan Pangeran Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin dengan sedih.

"Jadi tebakanku salah ya? Hehehe mianhae." Tanya Yesung lalu meminta maaf sambil tersenyum.

"Gwencanha." Balas Sungmin.

" Jadi kau kekasihnya pangeran Kyuhyun ya? Tak salah sih pangeran Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padamu, kau ini yeoja yang sangat manis."

JDERRR

Sungmin sweatdrop lagi, kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ternyata Yesung sama sekali tak sadar kalau dirinya adalah seorang namja.

"Y-yesung-ssi.." Pangil Sungmin.

"Ne?waeyo?" Yesung menoleh menyathuti pangilan Sungmin.

"A-aku ini namja." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Yesung terdiam, ia mengamati Sungmin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Postur tubuh Sungmin mungil dan berisi. Seketika Yesung terkejut saat melihat bagian dada dan selangkangan Sungmin.

"Kau namja ya?" Tanya Yesung yang entah polos atau babo #duakkk di tendang Clouds.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjitak kepala besar Yesung, bukankah tadi ia sudah mengatakan pada Yesung kalau ia adalah namja? Kenapa malah bertanya lagi.

"Hehehe mianhae Sungmin-ssi. Habis kau terlalu manis, jadi ku pikir kau adalah seorang yeoja." Yesung hanya nyengir gaje sambil meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Setidaknya Sungmin mendapat teman untuk menemaninya di dalam penjara pengap itu sampai Kyuhyun menyelamatkannya nanti.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk sama – sama kabur dari tempat ini."

Ucapan Yesung yg tiba – tiba sontak mengagetkan Sungmin, ia agak ragu untuk menerima tawaran kabur bersama Yesung. Ia lebih ingin menunggu Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkannya, tapi Sungmin sedniri tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun dapat membebaskannya.  
Sungmin mengangguk dengan agak ragu, Yesung tersenyum dan mereka mulai menyusun rencana melarikan diri.

TBC

Part 3 selesai^^  
Bagaimana readers? Masih layak di lanjut FF ini?  
Gomawo buat yg udah review :)


	4. Chapter 4

FF KyuMin / KyuMin Love Story / Yaoi / Part 4

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Kangteuk  
Donghae  
Jessicka (SNSD)  
Seohyun (SNSD)  
Eunhyuk  
Genre : yaoi, romance, angst,little komedi.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istananya.

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Still Author poV

Kyuhyun terduduk di atas ranjangnya, kepalanya terasa amat pusing memikirkan segala permasalahan yang kini di hadapinya.  
Sedari tadi Donghae duduk di sofa yg tersedia di kamar Kyuhyun, Ia sebenarnya tak tega melihat pangeran sekaligus sahabatnya itu tertekan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Kyu jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kau bisa sakit. Soal Sungmin biar aku yg pikirkan bagaimana cara membebaskannya." Ucap Donghae yg tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun terus – terusan diam.

"….." Tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Huft~" Donghae menghela nafas dengan kesal karna di acuhkan.

"Lagi pula ini salahmu sendiri, kenapa tidak jujur dari awal pada raja dan ratu? Ya walaupun aku tidak yakin kejadiannya takkan berbeda jauh dari ini." Ucap Donghae berusaha memancing Kyuhyun, dan tampaknya berhasil. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka jika dirinya di salahkan, benar – benar egois.

"Kalau hyung disini hanya untuk menyalahkanku atas kebodohanku sebaiknya hyung pergi, aku pusing!." Kyuhyun berkata seraya menatap Donghae tajam.

"Haha tentu tidak, aku disini hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak nekat membebaskan Sungmin dan kabur bersamanya meninggalkan istana ini." Donghae menanggapi tatapan tajam Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gurauan dan tawa halusnya.

"Aku memang sempat berfikir seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Tapi kau tidak benar – benar berniat melakukan itu kan Kyu?" Donghae terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika itu satu – satunya cara maka aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Jangan gila! Raja akan terus mengejarmu sampa ke ujung dunia sekalipun." Ujar Donghae.

Sementara itu di sell yg di huni Sungmin bersama Yesung, mereka tengah mengobrol santai setelah sebelumnya membicarakan rencana pelarian diri mereka.

"Jadi Hyung di penjara selama 2 tahun ini karna tak mau membayar upeti?" Tanya Sungmin, ia tengah mendengarkan cerita Yesung yang menceritakan kisah awal bagaimana ia bisa sampai di penjara itu. Dan dari cerita Yesung, Sungmin mengetahui kalau Yesung berada 2 tahun di atasnya, jadi Sungmin memangil Yesung dengan sebutan hyung.

"Yahh begitulah, terkadang upeti itu memberatkan rakyat." Jawab Yesung.

"Hmm..kau benar, aku pun terpaksa bekerja menjadi pelayan istana untuk melunasi hutang orang tuaku pada kerajaan." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. persiapkan dirimu untuk rencana kita." Yesung pun beringsut menajuhi Sungmin menuju pojok sell satunya, Yesung berbaring memunggungi Sungmin.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Yesung hyung." Ucap Sungmin ikut berbaring memunggungi Yesung, tubuhnya sedikit mengigil merasakan dnginnya lantai penjara.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Ketika aku sedang tidur, aku merasa ada yang mengguncang – guncang tubuhku dan memangil – mangil namaku. Karna tidurku jadi terganggu, aku pun bangun dan melihat Yesung hyung telah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sungmin-ah, ayo bangun. Ini sudah saatnya." Ucapnya padaku.

"Nghh hyung, aku hoamm masih ngantuk." Aku menguap lebar, karna memang aku masih sangat mengantuk. Lagi pula ini jam berapa? Sepertinya masih larut.

"Issh sudahlah, ayo cepat bangun dan beraktinglah sakit. Aku akan pangil pengawalnya." Suruh Yesung hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memulai aktingku.

Kami sudah membicarakan rencana untuk kabur, rencananya aku akan berpura – pura sakit dan Yesung hyung akan memangil pengawal untuk membawaku ke luar dari sell tahanan ini. Saat pengawal itu hendak membuka kunci gembok sell kami, Yesung hyung akan memukulnya dan mengambil kuncinya. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin dengan rencana ini, karna Yesung hyung sndri belum pernah berhasil kabur meski telah berulang kali mencoba.

"Pengawal! Pengawal!" teriak Yesung hyung, ada 2 orang pengawal yg menjaga sell ini. Mereka tengah tertidur saat ini, namun karna Yesung hyung memangil mereka jadilah mereka terbangun.

"Ada apa? Berisik sekali!" Bentak salah satu dari 2 pengawal tersebut.

"Ada napi yang sakit, itu dia." Jawab Yesung hyung sambil menunjukku yang tengah meringkuk di lantai dengan tubuh bergetar seolah kedinginan.

"Ada apa?" Pengawal satunya lagi ikut datang melihat.

"Ada napi yang sakit, cepat kau pangilkan tabib." Jawab pengawal yang pertama memerintahkan temannya untuk memangil tabib istana. Sepertinya ini kurang sesuai dengan apa yg telah kami rencanakan.

"Suruh temanmu untuk bertahan, sebentar lagi tabib datang." Ujar pengawal itu dan berbalik hendak pergi, tapi…

SRETT

BRAKK

"Uhukk..l-lepass uhkk.. akhh.."

Ketika pengawal itu berbalik, Yesung hyung langsung menarik lehernya dan mencekiknya. Pengawal itu Nampak berusaha melawan, Yesung hyung juga sepertinya kewalahan.  
Aku pun bangun dan berusaha membantu Yesung hyung.

"Sungmin! Ambil kuncinya cepat!" Suruh Yesung hyung yg masih berusaha menahan pengawal itu.

"B-baik." Dengan gemetar aku meraih kunci sell tahanan yg berada di pinggang si pengawal.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Yesung hyung.

"S-sudah!." Jawabku dan Yesung hyung langsung memukul tengkuk pengawal itu sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat kemarikan!." Aku segera memberikan kunci itu pada Yesung hyung, dengan tergesa – gesa yesung hyung membuka pintu sell tahanan ini.

CKLEK

"Ayo cepat!." Pintu pun terbuka, aku dan Yesung hyung langsung keluar dan berlari meninggalkan penjawa itu.

"Hyung, kita kemana sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil terus berlari.

"Kemana saja! Yg penting aman dulu." Jawab Yesung hyung.

Aku hanya mengikuti kemana arah Yesung hyung berlari, tak sadar kalau kami sudah berlari cukup jauh dari istana dan kini kami sudah memasuki kawasan hutan di pinggir istana.

"H-hyung hosh..hosh.." Aku menghentikan lariku, kakiku rasanya pegal sekali.

"Hahhh…kita hosh..istirahat dulu hosh.." Yesung hyung berhenti dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah, di susul olehku.

Kami tiduran di tanah dengan nafas ngos – ngosan dan baju basah oleh keringat, serta tubuh yang pegal akibat berlari terlalu lama dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Setelah ini, kita kemana?" Setelah nafasku stabil, aku kembali bertanya.

"Di sekitar hutan ini ada sebuah rumah milik temanku , kita bisa kesana untuk meminta bantuan." Jawab Yesung hyung.

"Baiklah.." setelahnya kami kembali terdiam.

Aku sudah berhasil kabur dari penjara itu, sekarang hanya tinggal memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa kembali kesana dan membatalkan acara pertunangan Pangeran Kyuhyun.

"Kajja Sungmin-ah, kita pergi sebelum ada yang menemukan kita." Tiba – tiba Yesung hyung bangun dari pembaringannya dan melangkah pergi.

"T-tunggu hyung!." Aku segera bangkit juga dan menyusulnya, walaupun masih lelah tapi aku tetap mengikuti Yesung hyung melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah temannya yg berada di hutan ini.

Hampir setengah jam kami berjalan, tapi tak kunjung sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Perutku lapar dan juga haus, tubuhku pun semakin melemah.

"H-hyung, a-pa masih jauh?" Tanyaku terbata.

"Hah..hah..sebentar lagi." Yesung hyung menjawab dengan nafas yg tersengal – sengal.

Kami terus berjalan, sampai terdengar suara air. Sepertinya kami akan tiba di sebuah sungai, dan ternyata benar. Ada sebuah sungai yg airnya sangat jernih dan terlihat sejuk, melihat itu aku jadi ingin menceburkan diri kesungai itu.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau mau kemana?" Aku terkejut saat Yesung hyung menarik tanganku, ternyata tanpa sadar aku berjalan terus hampir terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Aku haus hyung." Aku pun merajuk.

"Itu lihat, rumah temanku sudah sampai. Kita minum di sana saja, kajja." Yesung hyung menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil yg terletak di pinggir sungai itu.  
Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yesung hyung menuju rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyukkie-ah!" Yesung hyung mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu sambil memangil nama si pemilik rumah.

"Aishh sia—Eh Yesung hyung? Kau bebas? Bagaimana caranya?" Tak berapa lama, keluarlah seorang namja berambut blonde dari dalam rumah itu.

"Sudah, ceritanya nanti saja. Aku lelah hyukkie." Jawab Yesung hyung lalu nyelonong (?) masuk ke rumah itu sambil menarikku.

"Hyung! Jangan sembarangan masuk ke rumahku!." Teriak namja blonde yg di pangil hyukkie oleh Yesung hyung.

"Ishh berisik! Sekarang tunjukan kamar tamunya untuk Sungmin." Suruh Yesung hyung pada namja tadi. Sekilas namka tadi seperti tidak suka dengan kehadiran kami, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar sambil berkata..

"Silahkan lewat sini noona!." Ucapnya kelewat semangat. Dan dia menyebutku noona?

"Eumm… mian tapi aku bukan yeoja." Aku mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang selalu terjadi padaku dan orang yg baru ku temui. -_-

"Hah bukan yeoja? Lalu kau apa?" Senyum lebarnya langsung berganti dengan tampang babo.

"Aku namja!." Ucapku agak jengkel.

"Oh kau namja, hehe mianhae.. habis wajahmu manis sekali." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti monyet #plakkk! Di bakar jewel XD

"Sudah, cepat antarkan Sungmin, dia pasti lelah." Suruh Yesung hyung lagi.

Namja blonde itu mengantarku ke depan pintu sebuah kamar yg bercat putih. Setelah mengantarku dia pamit untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Dan tinggalah aku di kamar nyaman yg di dominasi warna putih ini.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aku berharap jika semua ini hanya mimpi, esok saat aku terbangun aku akan kembali melihat wajah manis dan mata indahnya yang berbinar, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengecup bibirku lembut.  
Namun nyatanya, pagi ini saat aku terbangun. Aku harus kecewa pada kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa Sungmin kini sudah tidak berada di sampingku.

BRAK!

Aku dikejutkan dari khayalanku ketika Donghae hyung membuka pintu kamarku dengan keras. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia tengah panik.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa mendobrak pintu kamarku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sungmin." Ucapnya pelan.

DEG

Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat kala nama orang yang kurindukan terucap, 'apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin di dalam penjara?' Pertanyaan itu berputar – putar di kepalaku. Aku benar – benar khawatir sesuatu yg buruk terjadi padanya.

"K-kenapa dengan Sungmin?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Sungmin, dia..melarikan diri." Jawab Donghae hyung pelan.

Aku terbelalak shock mendengar perkataan Donghae hyung, 'Sungmin melarikan diri, meninggalkanku?' kepalaku langsung terasa pening dan tubuhku seakan lemah mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

"Bagaimna bisa?" tanyaku panik.

"Entahlah Kyu, tadi aku dengar dari para pengawal ada 2 tahanan melarikan diri. Dan salah satunya Sungmin." Jawab Donghae hyung.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku marah pada orang yg telah berani membawa lari SUNGMINKU! Aku harus menemukan mereka dan membawa Sungmin kembali, harus!

"Hei Kyu mau kemana?" Donghae hyung langsung menarik tanganku yg hendak beranjak.

"Tentu saja mencari Sungmin! Lepas!." Jawabku sambil menepis tangan Donghae hyung.

"Tenanglah Kyu, jangan begini.. aku yakin Sungmin pasti akan kembali! Tenanglah!." Donghae hyung kembali mencengkram tanganku.

"Tenang katamu? Sungmin pergi meninggalkanku dan kau menyuruhku tenang? Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum Sungmin ditemukan!." Aku membentak Donghae hyung dengan keras.  
Nafasku memburu, mataku menatap tajam Donghae hyung. Aku benar – benar marah dan kesal!

"Akan ku suruh orang untuk mencari Sungmin, kau cukup diam dan persiapkan dirimu untuk pesta ulang tahunmu 3 hari lagi." Ujar Donghae hyung, setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku sungguh benci keadaanku yang sekarang, lemah dan tidak berdaya untuk melawan! apa gunananya semua harta dan kekuasaanku tanpa adanya Sungmin di sisiku? Ku rasa semua sia – sia saja, aku tetap takkan bahagia.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut cokelat ikalnya, baju mewah, jubah kehormatannya dan atribut kepangerananya yg lain. Ia terlihat sempurna, pangeran tampan dengan harta berlimpah serta kekuasaan tiada batas, siapapun pasti akan jatuh hati pada sosok rupawannya.

Namun Kyuhyun justru merasa hidupnya tak lagi sempurna, ia telah kehilangan penyempurna hidupnya. Sungmin, yahh Kyuhyun hanya akan merasa sempurna jika Sungmin berada di sisinya. Hatinya sudah terikat dengan Sungmin, ia mengingat semua kejadian indah yg di laluinya bersama Sungmin.

Flashback..

Hari itu seperti biasa, Sungmin datang kekamarnya dan membangunkannya. Menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan mandi serta pakaiannya.

"Huh kau ini kan sudah besar, tapi masih saja manja. Masa semua perlengkapanmu aku yg siapkan?" ucap Sungmin yg sibuk memilihkan pakaian untuk Kyuhyun kenakan hari ini.

GREP

Kyuyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya di bahu namja manis itu. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan tiba – tiba Kyuhyun.

"Karna kau kan calon permaisuriku, kau harus bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhanku dan mengurus segala perlengkapanku." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup tengkuk belakang Sungmin.

"Mhh..berhenti Kyu, jangan." Sungmin langsung berbalik dan menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun yg mengecupi leher belakangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin, ia mengerti kalau bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin masih sakit akibat aktifitas malam mereka.  
Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan pakaian – pakian Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri berlalu menuju kamar mandi yg ada di kamarnya.

Di kamarnya yg luas memang tersedia kamar mandi, tapi memang dasar otaknya mesum ia selalu meminta Sungmin menyiapkan peralatan mandinya di tempat pemandian keluarga kerajaan agar dia bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin sambil yahh you know what..

"Ini Kyu, aku sudah pilihkan untukmu." Sungmin menyodorkan pakaian yg telah di pilihnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo chagi, chu~" Kyuhyun meraih baju itu dari tangan Sungmin lalu mencuri ciuman Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah memakai pakaiannya.

Sungmin terdiam memandang Kyuhyun yg terlihat amat gagah dan tampan, perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Senyum manis terkembang dari wajahnya.

"Kau sangat tampan Pangeran." Jawab Sungmin sambil membenarkan lagi atribut kepangeranan yg di gunakan Kyuhyun.

CHU~

Tanpa di duga, Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Sedikit melumat bibir Kyuhyun lalu segera melepaskannya. Wajah Sungmin merona merah setelahnya.

"Kau juga sangat cantik." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin yg di hiasi rona merah muda.

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman panjang yg memabukan, saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, sangat menikmati moment yg tengah mereka lalui berdua.

Flashback end

CEKLEK

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, saat mendengar suara sang bunda memangil. Ratu Leeteuk masuk ke kamarnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Anak bunda memang tampan." Leeteuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Ibunda kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Calon tunanganmu datang, temui dia dan ajak ia berkeliling istana." Jawab Ratu Leeteuk.

Seketika senyuman Kyuhyun pudar, tatapan matanya berubah dingin menatap sang Leeteuk yg merasakan perubahan puteranya kembali bicara.

"Ayolah Kyu, lupakan pelayan itu. Dia tak pantas untukmu." Ucap Ratu Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois Kyu! kau rela mempertaruhkan masa depan kerajaan dan rakyat hanya demi pelayan istana itu?" Tanya Ratu Leeteuk.

"….." Kyuhyun terdiam tak mampu menjawab.

"Bagus, sekarang turunlah dan temui calon permaisurimu." Ratu Leeteuk tersenyum senang dan kembali mengelus wajah tampan puternya, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, raut wajahnya menampilkan kekesalan dan amarah yang besar, tangannya terkepal kuat. Dalam hati ia merutuki kelemahannya yg tidak sanggup melawan jika sang bunda yg bicara dan menyangkut pautkan kerajaannya dan rakyatnya. Kini ia membeci gelar putera mahkota yang menempel pada dirinya.

TBC

Huaa mianhae tambah ngaco, padahal planningnya ini FF Cuman 3 part -_-  
Ternyata memanjang sampai entah berapa part?  
Menurut readers FF ini masih layak buat di lanjut? Atau udahan aja? Review ya^^


	5. Chapter 5

FF KyuMin / KyuMin Love Story / Yaoi / Part 5

Author : Sii Hyun EvilBaby KyuMin  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Kangteuk  
Donghae  
Jessicka (SNSD)  
Seohyun (SNSD)  
Eunhyuk/ Hyukkie  
Shindong  
Ryeowook/Wookie  
Genre : yaoi, romance, angst,little komedi.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istananya.

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Still Author poV

Sungmin terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat mencium aroma wangi masakan dari arah luar, perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Sungmin pun bangun dan beranjak keluar kamar dan mencari – cari letak dapur.

"Hmm..wangi sekali."gumam Sungmin.

KRYUK KRYUK (?)

"Eh?" Eunhyuk yg sedang memasak terkejut mendengar bunyi aneh dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil memegangi perutnya, sesekali ia terlihat menelan ludahnya.

"Sedang apa di situ Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Eunhyuk menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Eh? A-ni." Jawab Sungmin dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!." Seru Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun urung melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"W-waeyo?" Tany Sungmin.

"Mau membantuku masak? Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama." Jawab Eunhyuk menawarkan Sungmin untuk ikut memasak bersamanya.

"Iya aku mau!" Sungmin menjawab dengan senang.

Mereka berdua pun memasak bersama, Sungmin terlihat sangat senang bsa membantu Eunhyuk memasak. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat mendengar suara protesan perut Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menahan sebentar rasa laparnya. Ia ingin membantu Eunhyuk dulu lalu mereka akan makan siang bersama.

"Nah selesai kajja, Sungmin-sshi kita makan!." Eunhyuk membawa hasil masakan mereka ke meja makan.

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ssi." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ah iya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Annyeonghaseyo..:Lee Eunhyuk imnida, kau boleh memangilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie seperti tadi juga boleh." Ucap Eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin balas memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah sekarang tinggal kita bangunkan Yesung hyung, setelah itu kita bisa makan!." Seru Eunhyuk senang.

Sungmin sangat senang mendapat teman baru yang lucu dan kocak seperti Yesung dan Eunhyuk, mereka bisa menghiburnya di tengah kegalauan hatinya. Kini ia tengah termenung, teringat akan Kyuhyun. 'apa yg sedang Kyuhyun lakukan di sana? Apa dia tahu aku kabur?' pikir Sungmin.

"Nah semua sudah berkumpul, saatnya makan!." Teriakan Eunhyuk menyadarkan Sungmin dari pikirannya.

Ia meraih mangkuk dan muali menuangkan sup sedikit demi sedikit, wajahnya kini terlihat agak murung. Yesung yg memperhatikan perubahan pada wajah Sungmin mencoba bertanya.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ah? Kau teringat pangeran?" Tanya Yesung.

"Eh? Ani." Jawb Sungmin cepat.

"Mwo Pangeran?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Ne Hyukkie-ah, Sungmin-ah ini kekasihnya pangeran Kyuhyun. Hanya cinta mereka di tentang raja dan ratu makanya Sungmin-ah sampai di jebloskan ke penjara dan pangeran Kyuhyun di paksa bertunangan dengan puteri kerajaan tetangga." Jawab Yesung menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Wahh kisah cinta yg trgagis, lalu apa pangeran menolak pertunangan itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin.

"Ani, ia hanya diam. Tapi sepertinya dalam hati ingin menolak, namun kenyataanya tidak bisa. Raja mengancam akan membunuhku jika Kyuhyun menolak." Jawab Sungmin dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah, ceritanya nanti saja, sekarang makan dulu." Ucap Yesung.

"Ah ne, tenanglah Sungmin-ah aku pasti akan membantumu!." Ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

PLETAK

"Awww!." Eunhyuk memekik dan langsung memegang kepalanya yg di jitak Yesung.

"Panggil dia hyung! Walau wajahnya manis dia itu di atasmu!." Omel Yesung.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, sementara Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat pertengkaran Eunhyuk dan Yesung.  
Ia jadi teringat saat dulu Kyuhyun juga sama sperti Eunhyuk, tak menyangka jika dirinya lebih tua 2 tahun di atasnya dan tidak mau memangil Sungmin dengan sebutan hyung.

FLASHBACK

Kyuhyun tengah bermanja – manja dengan Sungmin di taman kecil di dalam labirin, semenjak kencan pertama mereka di sana. Kyuhyun sering mengajak Sungmin untuk ke sana, karna hanya di sana mereka bisa bebas menikmati moment berdua sekaligus pemandangan yg cukup indah.

"Kyu kau ini manja sekali." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut ikal kecoklatan Kyuhyun yg tengah berbaring di pahanya.

"Biar saja, aku suka seperti ini." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau seharusnya memangilku hyung! Aku ini lebih tua darimu pangeran." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan menatap tajam Sungmin, seakan berkata kau-pasti-bercanda. Sungmin yg melihat ekspressi Kyuhyun langsung tergelak.

"Hyaa Sungmin! Kenapa tertawa eoh? Jangan coba – coba menipuku!." Ucap Kyuhyun geram.

"Hahahaha wajahmu lucu Kyu, masa kau tidak percaya aku lebih tua darimu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah menghentikan tawamu.

"Tidak! Kau pasti hanya menjahiliku. Mana ada namja dengan wajah sepertimu berumur 26 tahun?" Jawab serta tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Itu benar, tgl 1 januari nanti umurku 27 tahun. Jadi kau harus memangilku hyung!."Jawab Sungmin.

"Ani, aku tetap tidak percaya." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak! Yg jelas aku lebih tua darimu, dan kau harus memangilku hyung!" Sungmin terlihat serius sekarang, mau tak mau Kyuhyun sepertinya harus mempercayai kekasihnya. Walau di lihat dari wajah sangat meragukan sekali.

"S-sungmin h-hyu—ng." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Mwo? Aku tidak dengar, ayo ulangi lagi lebih keras." Ucap Sungmin sengaja menjahili Kyuhyun yg terlihat sangat berat untuk mengucapkan kata hyung pada dirinya.

"S-sungmin h-hyu—akhhh andwaeee! Yg ada kau yg memangilku oppa!." Kyuhyun enggan menyebutkan kembali kata hyung untuk Sungmin, terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Mwo? Oppa? Kau pikir aku yeoja?" Sungmin kesal sekarang.

"Hahaha habis wajahmu manis melibihi yeoja." Kali ini Kyuhyun yg mentertawai Sungmin.

"Ishh tidak mau!." Sungmin marah dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo, kita pangil dengan pangilan sayang saja ne.. Minnie Chagi." Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin untuk meredakan amarahnya, bisa gawat kalau sampai Sungmin ngambek padanya.

FLASHBACK END

"Sungmin-ah? Sungmin-ah? WOY! SUNGMIN-AH!"

"Eh ada apa hyung teriak – teriak?" Sungmin kaget dan langsung tersadar.

"Kau melamun ya hyung? Dari tadi kau hanya senyum – senyum sambil mengaduk – aduk sup tanpa memakanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hah benarkah?" Tanya balik Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Mianhae." Ucap Sungmin lalu segera memakan supnya.

Makan siang itu pun berjalan dengan tenang, yah walaupun sesekali Sungmin masih terlihat melamun. Yesung tahu apa yg tengah di lamunkan Sungmin, ia jadi tak tega melihat Sungmin seperti itu.

Sementara itu, di luar dari permasalahan pangeran Kyuhyun, Ratu Jessicka telah merencanakan sesuatu. Diam – diam ia telah memiliki rencana untuk merebut tahta kerajaan Sapphire Blue, maka dari itu ia mendatangi kerajaan itu dan menawarkan perjodohan untuk mempersatukan kerajaanya dan kerajaan Sapphire Blue. Dan tepat seperti dugaanya, Raja dan Ratu menyetujui idenya.

"Ingat Seo, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pangeran Kyuhyun! Ini semua hanya permainan."

"T-tapi eonni a-"

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"…"

"Buang perasaan itu! Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintaimu, ia mencintai pelayan itu."

Seohyun tertunduk mendengar ucapan kakaknya, ia benar. Kyuhyun tak mencintainya, Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Ia tahu itu karna ia melihat sendiri bagaimana terlukanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat di pisahkan.

"Persiapkan dirimu, besok adalah hari pertunanganmu."

Jessicka pun pergi meninggalkan Seohyun.

Author poV End

Kyuhyun poV

Aku terpaksa turun dan menemani yeoja ini berkeliling istana, uh kakiku sudah sangat pegal. Aku ingin tidur saja dan memimpikan Sungmin, itu sangat sangat jauh lebih baik dari pada harus menemani yeoja ini berkeliling istana yg luas ini.

"Pangeran, aku ingin ke taman istana. Bolehkah?" tanyanya padaku, inginnya sih menolak tapi nanti dia mengaduk sama ibundaku lagi.

"Hmm.." jawabku berdehem dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sedari tadi aku mendiuamkan yeoja ini, malas sekali bicara denganya walau hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.  
Sesampainya di taman istana aku langsung duduk di bangku tempat biasa aku memperhatikan Sungmin jika ada sedang di tugaskan menyiram tanaman dan bunga di sini.

"Dimana Sungmin sekarang? Apa dia baik – baik saja? Apa ia merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya? Akankah ia kembali padaku."

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itulah yg selalu terlintas di otakku, sedetik pun aku tak mampu untuk tak memikirkannya. Aku sangat cemas dan khawatir, serta sangat merindukannya.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun!."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara yg memangilku, aku terkejut! A-aku melihat Sungmin berdiri di hadapanku dengan menggunakan baju putih dan membawa bunga mawar pink di tangannya. T-tunggu! Sepertinya ini hanya khalusinasiku karna terlalu merindukannya. Ku gelengkan kepalaku dan kembali menatap sosok di depanku, dan ternyata itu memang bukan Sungmin, itu Seohyun.

"Pangeran, bunga di sini cantik – cantik sekali." Ucap Seohyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sampingku, aku sedikit bergeser menjauhinya.

"Hmmm.." Lagi – lagi aku hanya berdehem untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

"Bunga mawar ini sangat indah." Ucapnya lagi sambil memainkan setangkai bunga mawar pink di tangannya. Eh ternyata dia memetik bunga mawar itu?

"Ya Seohyun-ssi! Kenapa kau memetik bunga itu sembarangan?" Tanyaku kesal, bunga mawar pink itukan bunga mawar hadiah ulang tahun pemberianku untuk Sungmin yg ku bawa jauh – jauh dari negeri sebelah! Dan dengan enaknya ia memetik bunga itu?

"Mi-mianhae pangeran, a-aku tidak tahu jika bunganya tidak boleh di petik." Ucapnya sok menyesal.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal, itu bunga mawar pink itu adalah kesayangan Sungmin. Aku yg memberikannya saat ulang tahunnya bulan januari lalu, aku tahu Sungmin senang berkebun makanya aku memberikan bunga itu untuknya..

"Awww.." Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pekikan dari sebelahku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku pada Seohyun.

"J-jariku tertusuk duri pangeran hiks..sakit." Rasakan! Itu balasan untukmu karna memetik bunga sembarangan.

"cih, dasar cengengeng." Aku meraih tangannya dan melilitkan sapu tanganku ke jarinya yg mengeluarkan darah, benar – benar putri yg cengeng dan manja.

"G-gomawo." Ujarnya.

"Hmm..lain kali hati – hati, jangan ceroboh." Jawabku seadanya.

Setelah itu kami pun kembali ke istana utama, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari putri manja itu.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Di tengah hutan tampak 2 orang menaiki kereta kuda menyusuri hutan, yg satu bertubuh agak tambun memakai pakaian pengawal istana khas kerajaan Sapphire Blue, sedangkan yg satunya lagi bertubuh mungil dan mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan istana.

"Hyung! Aku lelah! Kenapa dari tadi belum ketemu juga! Huaaa.." Rengek namja bertubuh mungil pada namja bertubuh agak tambun itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Donghae menyuruhmu ikut dalam tugas rahasia ini." Ujar namja bertubuh agak tambun itu.

" Aku kan ingin mencari Sungmin hyung." Wookie, namja bertubuh mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar perkataan Shindong , namja bertubuh agak tambun itu.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan merengek! Nanti tidak ketemu Sungminya." Ucap Shindong.

Wookie pun diam tak lagi menjawab, ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Di samping tempat duduknya terdapat sebuah keranjang. Mungkin untuk berisi bekal makanan mereka selama perjalanan mencari Sungmin. Yah Shindong dan Ryeowook adalah orang yg di suruh Donghae untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Tunggu!." Ujar Shindong menghentikan langkah kereta kuda mereka.

"A-ada apa hyung?" Wookie terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku mencium bau sesuatu." Jawab Shindong sambil mengendus – endus mencoba mengidentifikasi bau yg di ciumnya.

"B-bau apa hyung?" Tanya Wookie gemetar.

"Bau sup!." Jawab Shindong dengan lantang, Wookie yg mendengar itu langsung sweat drop.

"Ishh hyung! Kau menakutiku!." Ujar Wookie kesal.

"Ayo kita ikuti bau ini, mungkin saja itu Sungmin yg membuat sup kita bisa minta supnya nanti." Ujar Shindong dan melanjutkan perjalanan. .

"Apa hanya makanan yg ada di pikirannya?" Tanya Wookie dalam hati.

Setelah hampir 2 jam lebih mereka menyusuri hutan tersebut, Shindong dan Wookie sampai di sebuah tepian Sungai. Di sana juga terdapat rumah yg cukup menarik perhatian mereka.

"Bau supnya berasal dari sini." Ucap Shindong.

"Apa mungkin Sungmin hyung ada di sana?" Tanya Wookie.

"Entahlah, ayo kita periksa." Jawab Shindong segera turun dari keretanya .

"Eh hyung, biar aku saja yg menanyakan." Ujar Wookie ikut turun menyusul Shindong.

"Aku saja, kau diam saja di belakangku. Siapa tahu di dalam itu ada penjahatnya." Wookie akhirnya menuruti perkataan Shindong.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Sungmin,Yesung dan Eunhyuk baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang mereka saat tiba – tiba pintu rumah Eunhyuk ada yg mengetuk. Yesung bersikap waspada, takut – takut itu adlah pengawal kerajaan Sapphire Blue yg di kirim untuk menangkap mereka.

"Hyukkie, kau buka pintunya dan lihat siapa yg datang." Suruh yesung.

"B-baik hyung." Dengan agak gugup Hyukkie menjalankan perintah Yesung.

"Sungmin-ah! Ayo cepat kita sembunyi!." Ujar Yesung, Sungmin pun segera berlari ke kamar yg di tempatinya.

Eunhyuk tampak agak ragu dan agak takut saat hendak membukakan pintu rumahnya, ia benar – benar takut kalau itu pengawal yg akan menangkap dirinya, Yesung dan Sungmin.

CEKLEK

"Annyeo—"

BLAMM!

"Yesung hyung! Itu pengawal istana!."

Begitu Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan seseorang bertubuh agak tambun mengenakan pakaian pengawal khas kerajaan, ia langsung menyimpulkan kalau pengawal itu datang untuk menangkap Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Sungmin-ah! Kajja kita kabur lewat pintu belakang saja!." Yesung dengan panik segera memangil Sungmin.

Sementara itu Shindong dan Wookie hanya mengo atas kejadian yg baru saja terjadi, rupanya keduanya masih loading. Kini dari dalam rumah itu terdengar suara keributan.

"Sudah kubilang, harusnya aku saja yg menanyakannya." Ujar Wookie.

"Ishh ya sudahlah, kau pergi ke belakang. Siapa tahu mereka mau kabur lagi." Suruh Shindong.

Wookie pun pergi ke belakang rumah Eunhyuk, ternyata di sana memang ada pintu. Wookie pun mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK

CEKLEK

"Sia—pa" Yesung yg kebetulan berada di dekat pintu belakang itu terkejut saat melihat sosok Wookie yg berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Annyeong, apa disini ada yg bernama Sungmin? Aku temannya sesama pelayan istana." Tanya Wookie.

"Hyung bagaimana i—eh Wookie?" Kebetulan sekali Sungmin datang dan melihat Wookie.

"Minnie hyung!." Wookie langsung menyerobot masuk dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Wookie, dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku di utus oleh pengawal pribadi Pangeran Kyuhyun untuk mncarimu, dan pengawal yg di depan itu juga utusannya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Oh begitu." Sungmin mengangguk – ngangguk mengerti.

":Kyaaa hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Wookie kembali memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sementara Yesung hanya diam memperhatikan 2 makhluk polos yg kini tengah saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Saat ini aku,Yesung hyung, Hyukkie,Wookie dan pengawal utusan Donghae yg bernama Shindong tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Eunhyuk. Wookie menceritakan tujuan Donghae mengutus mereka untuk mencariku, ternyata mereka di suruh menjemputku.

"Oh jadi begitu." Ucapku mengerti.

"Ne, nah selain itu Donghae hyung memiliki rencana bagus untuk membatalkan pertunangan pangeran dengan putri itu." Ujar Wookie.

"Rencana apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini, Donghae hyung memberiku keranjang ini. Isinya adalah alat keperluan untuk hyung menyamar." Wookie menyerahkan keranjang yg sedari tadi di bawanya lepadaku.

"Jadi isinya alat untuk menyamar? Ku kira bekal makanan kita." Ucap Shindong. Semua hanya menatap datar Shindong

Aku buka keranjang itu, isinya ada sebuah surat undangan pesta ulangtahun sekaligus pertunangan pangeran Kyuhyun, lalu pakaian pesta dan topeng.

"Apa maksud pengawal pribadi pangeran itu memberimu semua itu Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Aku sendiri kurang mengerti." Jawabku yg juga bingung.

"Ah mungkin dia ingin hyung menyamar dan datang ke pesta itu!." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Memang benar." Ucap Wookie membenarkan.

"T-tapi untuk apa aku kesana?" Tanyaku bingung, apa aku harus menyaksikan acara pertunangan pangeran? Tidak, aku tidak mau!.

"Mungkin pengawal pribadi itu memiliki rencana lain di sana, sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap. Pesta itu tinggal 2 hari lagi." Ujar Yesung hyung.

"Hyung tenang saja, kami semua pasti akan membantumu." Eunhyuk menepuk bahuku.

"Gomawo." Ucapku berterima kasih.

Terima kasih Tuhan engkau telah memberiku jalan untuk bersatu bersama pangeran tercintaku, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Dan teman –temanku yg bersedia membantuku.

Sungmin poV end

Donghae poV

Ku harap pengawal utusanku bisa menemukan Sungmin sebelum pesta ulangtahun sekaligus pertunangan pangeran di adakan. Sungmin hyung sudah harus menerima pesan yg ku sampaikan lewat 2 orang utusanku itu.

CEKLEK

"Ah Kyu, kau sudah selesai menemani putri Seohyun berkeliling istana?"

"Hmm..".

"Hei, sudahlah jangan murung terus, aku kan sudah mengirim orang untuk mencari Sungminmu."

"Lalu apa sudah ada hasilnya?".

"Entahlah, pokoknya aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untukmu. Kau hanya perlu menguatkan hatimu dan mempersiapkan fisikmu."

"Memangnya rencana apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, di saat pesta ulangtahun dan pertunanganmu berlangsung.

Setelah mengatakan itu aku pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, maaf pangeran. Aku hanya ingin sedikit membuat kejutan untukmu. Dan kuharap kau siap dan tak menyiakan ksempatan yg akan datang nanti.

Donghae poV end

TBC

Mianhae kalo ceritanya makin gaje and membosankan..  
tpi FF ini bakal END di part 7 and nyambung ke sequel'y entar di mana Sungmin hamil. jadi aku harap reader-deul ttep sabar ya baca FF abal author ini^^


	6. Chapter 6

FF KyuMin / KyuMin Love Story / Yaoi / Part 6

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Kangteuk  
Donghae  
Jessicka (SNSD)  
Seohyun (SNSD)  
Eunhyuk/ Hyukkie  
Shindong  
Ryeowook/Wookie  
Genre : yaoi, romance, angst,little komedi.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istananya.

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Hari berganti dengan cepat, kini hari besar itu tiba. Dan untunglah semua persiapan rencana Donghae telah selesai. Ia mendapat surat dari Shindong yg memberitahu bahwa segala persiapan untuk Sungmin telah siap. Dan hari ini Donghae akan melihat hasilnya.

"Huft~"

Sedari tadi hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun, hari yg paling di takutinya tiba. Kyuhyun sudah siap sedari tadi pagi, dengan baju mewah dan atribut kepangerananya serta jubah kehormatannya.

"Ayolah Kyu, tersenyumlah sedikit. ini hari ulang tahunmu." Ucap Donghae yg tengah di perintah Raja untuk menjaga Kyuhyun agar tidak melarikan diri.

"Tersenyum katamu? Ini adalah hari paling buruk dalam hidupku! Mana bisa aku tersenyum! Dan kau sangat menyebalkan Lee Donghae." Ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Raja." Kata Donghae berusaha membela dirinya.

"Mana Sungmin? Bukankah kau sudah menyuruh orang mencarinya? Apa sudah di temukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sabarlah Kyu." Hanya itu yg di katakana Donghae dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku pergi mencari Sungmin sendiri, jika aku yg mencari hanya perlu waktu 1 jam pun pasti sudah bisa ku temukan.." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan segera pergi ke aula istana, pestanya sudah akan di mulai." Ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.  
Tak lama kemudian Donghae pun pergi menyusul Kyuhyun ke aula istana.

Sementara itu di pihak Sungmin juga tengah melakukan persiapan, Sungmin sudah memakai pakaian yg di berikan Donghae. Begitupun Yesung yg mengenakan pakaian seorang kusir (?), Eunhyuk dan Shindong berperan sebagai pengawal Sungmin dan Wookie menjadi pelayan Sungmin.

"Kyaaaa hyung kau sangat tampan!." Pekik Wookie setelah selesai mendandani Sungmin.

"Woow kau seperti bangsawan hyung." Komentar Eunhyuk.

"Ah kalian terlalu berlebihan, apa kereta kudanya sudah siap?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Beres tuan, hanya tinggal berangkat dan dapatkan pangeranmu kembali." Jawab Yesung yg berdiri di depan pintu rumah Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo yeorobun, aku takkan bisa melakukan ini tanpa kalian." Ujar Sungmin terharu.

"Gwencanha, kami senang bisa membantumu."Jawab Yesung.

"Hei, kapan kita berangkat? Aku tahu ini masih sore sedangkan pestanya malam, tpi perjalanan dari sini menuju istana itu memerlukan waktu 2 jam! Bisa – bisa aku kelaparan di jalan nanti." Ujar Shindong.

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Shindong yg pasti tak jauh – jauh dari makanan. Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat menuju ke istana sapphire blue menggunakan kereta kuda yg sebelumnya di gunakan Wookie dan Shindong.

"semoga aku bisa menghentikannya." Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

Author poV

Kyuhyun poV

Membosankan, seperti biasa pesta dansa topeng itu selalu membosankan. Tapi berawal dari pesta dansa topeng inilah aku bertemu Sungmin, aku menemukan sosok indahnya di antara wajah – wajah lain yg tertutup topeng. Hanya dengan sekali memandang matanya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kyu, ajaklah Seohyun berdansa sambil menunggu tamu lain datang." Suruh Ibundaku yg duduk di singgahsana ratunya mendampingi ayahanda.

"Aku sedang malas bunda, nanti saja." Aku pun berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"Ehm.. Pangeran, kenapa tidak mengajak saudariku berdansa?" uhk sial, untuk apa dia ikut – ikutan biacara.

"Ayolah Kyu, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi tunanganmu, bahkan permaisurimu." Cih, ayahanda juga ikut memaksaku.

"Aishh.." Dengan terpaksa aku menuruti kemauan mereka, berdansa dengan Seohyun.

Orang – orang yg semula tengah asyik berdansa dengan pasangan mereka, menghentikan gerakan mereka dan menyingkir dari tengah aula. Kini hanya aku dan Seohyun saja yg berdansa di aula, ishh benar – benar memalukan!

"Aww!." Upps tampaknya aku (tak) sengaja menginjak kakinya yg terhalang gaun putih panjangnya.

"Mian." Ujarku singkat, hmm..aku mendapat ide.

"Aww pangeran!." Hahaha kali ini aku benar – benar sengaja melakukannya.

"Mianhae, aku sudah lama tidak berdansa dengan yeoja." Ujarku sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Semua orang menatapku dan Seohyun dengan tatapan aneh, beberapa dari mereka berbisik membicarakan dansaku yang buruk. Biar saja, aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Setelah 15 menit berdansa akhirnya Seohyun tak tahan dan memintaku berhenti. Aku menurutinya dan kami kembali duduk di bangku kami yg berada di samping singgah sana raja dan ratu. Aku tersenyum puas dalam hati.

"Bagus, tarian kalian sangat indah." Ucap Ibunda, hehehe jika saja bunda melihat dengan jelas mana mungkin ia mengatakan tarianku indah.

"Kurasa pangeran Kyuhyun harus lebih banyak latihan dansa lagi, agar tak sering menginjak kaki pasangannya." Eh? Dia tahu kalau aku menginjak kaki adiknya? Atau jangan – jangan adiknya mengadu lagi.

"Mianhae, aku hanya kurang latihan." Ucapku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kyu, Sungmin datang." Tiba – tiba Donghae hyung mendekat dan berbisik kepadaku.

Aku terkejut mendengar apa yg Donghae hyung bisikan padaku, aku mencoba mencari keberadaanya di antara ratusan wajah yg tertutup topeng.

DEG

Dan aku menemukannya, arah jam 12. Sosoknya masih dapat kukenali meski ia berpenampilan berbeda. Rambut yg di tata, pakaian pesta layaknya bangsawan dan topeng merah dengan garis emas yg menutupi wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di istana Sapphire Blue, sepertinya acaranya sudah di mulai melihat banyaknya orang yg telah berdatangan.

"Sungmin, bersiaplah. Kau turun di depan." Ucap Yesung hyung yg bertindak sebagai kusirku.

"B-baik hyung." Jawabku agak gugup.

"Kau gugup hyung? Tenanglah, bersikpalah seolah kau seorang bangsawan." Ujar Wookie member arahan.

"Hmm..ne." Jawabku singkat.

Kereta pun berhenti tepat di depan istana utama, di sana tedapat 2 pengawal yg bertugas memeriksa undangan. Buru – buru aku turun dan memakai topengku.

"Permisi, bisa kami lihat surat undangan anda tuan?" Tanya salah satu pengawal itu, aku member kode pada Wookie yg berperan sebagai pelayanku untuk memberikan surat undangannya.

"Ini suratnya." Ujar Wookie sambil memberikan surat undangan yg selanjutnya di periksa oleh pengawal itu.

"Tuan Lee Sungmin, baiklah namamu terdaftar maka anda di persilahkan masuk." Ucap pengawal itu. Aku pun segera masuk dan pergi ke aula istana.

Setibanya di sana, aku sudah langsung melihat pemandangan menyakitkan. Kyuhyun tengah berdansa dengan putri yg akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Huft~" Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba untuk menguatkan diriku.

"Tenanglah hyung, Kyuhyun hanya berpura – pura." Ucap Wookie berbisik padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari pandangan yg membuat hatiku sakit. Saat memalingkan pandanganku, aku tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Donghae yg berdiri di samping singgahsana tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Ia menyadari kehadiranku dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Aishh apa yg di lakukannya? Ia memberitahu Kyuhyun?" Aku sedikit panik saat Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu. Mungkin memberi tahu keberadaanku.

"Hyung! Pangeran menatapmu!." Ujar Wookie sedikit berbisik.

Aku tahu, aku menyadari tatapan matanya mengarah padaku. Tatapan matanya yg memancarkan cinta dan kerinduan. Sama sepertiku, setelah beberapa hari ini kami terpisah akhirnya aku bisa memandang wajah rupawannya lagi, meski terhalang topeng tapi ketampananya tetap tak dapat di sembunyikan.

"Hyung, Donghae hyung memberi kita isyarat untuk menemuinya." Aku menatap Wookie yg menarikku secara tiba – tiba. Sehingga aku kehilangan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah n-ne." Aku pun terpaksa mengikuti Wookie yg membawaku entah kemana. Tapi sepertinya ia membawaku ke arah taman belakang istana.

Ternyata benar, Wookie membawaku ke taman belakang istana. Di sana sudah ada Donghae yg menunggu.

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Donghae setelah aku dan Wookie telah ada di hadapannya.

"B-baik, m-ana Kyuhyun?" Jawabku dan tanyaku terbata.

"Kau sudah merindukan pangeran ya, hmm..bocah itu juga sangat merindukanmu. Tapi kau masih harus bersabar hyung, masih ada 1 rencana lagi." Jawab Donghae membuatku malu, jadi Kyuhyun juga merindukanku?

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Wookie mewakili pertanyaanku.

"Hmm sebenarnya ada 2 rencana yg bisa kau pilih, yg pertama adalah kabur diam – diam bersama Kyuhyun. Dan yang kedua kau bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun saat hendak bertunangan dan mengungkapkan semua pada orang – orang." Jawab Donghae.

Aku berfikir sejenak, kiranya cara mana yg aman untuk aku pilih. Sepertinya jika kabur secara diam – diam terkesan pengecut, tapi jika harus menghentikan pertunangan dan mengungkapkan yg sebenarnya akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

"Jadi kau mau jalankan rencana yg mana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku pilih rencana yg paling aman saja, kabur diam – diam." Jawabku.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk, setelahnya ia menjelaskan detail dari rencana yg ku pilih. Jadi Donghae dan Kyuhyun akan bertukar posisi untuk mengecoh semua orang di saat aku dan Kyuhyun kabur.

"Kalian tunggulah di dekat koridor itu, Kyuhyun akan keluar melewati koridor itu." Tunjuk Donghae pada Koridor yg menghubungkan istana utama dengan taman belakang.

"Baik." Ucapku dan Wookie serempak. Setelah itu Donghae kembali ke aula istana untuk memberitahukan rencana itu pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin poV end

Donghae poV

Aku segera kembali ke aula istana untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang rencana ini, semoga masih belum terlambat.

"Hyung! Mana Sungmin? Aku ingin bertemu denganya!" Baru saja aku tiba di aula, Kyuhyun sudah merengek minta di pertemukan dengan Sungmin.

"Sabar Kyu, Sungmin sudah memutuskan rencana untuk kabur denganmu. Sekarang kita bertukar pakaian." Ujarku berusaha menjelaskan tentang rencana pilihan Sungmin.

"Kabur? Baiklah, ayo cepat!." Aku dan pangeran pun hendak menuju toilet istana saat..

"Kyuhyun, mau kemana? Acaranya sudah di mulai." Ratu Leeteuk memangil Kyuhyun.

Sial! Kalau begini bagaimana bisa kabur? Berarti terpaksa harus menjalankan rencana kedua, meski resiko terjadi keributannya tinggi. Tapi tak ada cara lain lagi.

"Pangeran, pergilah bersama Ratu. Akan ku urus hal lain dulu."

"YA! Donghae hyung!."

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun memangilku, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sana untuk menjelaskan rencana ke-dua ini.  
Aku berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa, aku harus segera member tahu Sungmin hyung dan mencegah pertunangan ini.

"Sungmin hyung! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, pertunangan itu sudah di mulai. Sekarang segeralah pergi ke aula istana dan hentikan pertungan itu!."

Setibanya di tempat Sungmin hyung menunggu, aku langsung memberi tahunya tentang pertungan Kyuhyun yg sudah di mulai.

"Ayo hyung cepat!."

Wookie segera menarik Sungmin hyung pergi, semoga mereka berhasil menghentikan pertunangan itu.  
Ah tapi sebaiknya aku ikut membantu mengawasi mereka.

Donghae poV end

Author poV

Sungmin berlari bersama Ryeowook menuju aula istana, acara memang sudah di mulai. Tapi masih ada kesempatan untuk menghentikan pertunangan itu.

"Ayo Kyu, pasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Seohyun." Ujar Ratu Leeteuk, Kyuhyun memandang bundanya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Cepatlah pangeran, kau membuang – buang waktu." Ucap Jessicka.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun meraih tangan Seohyun dan hendak menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis yeoja tersebut, tapi..

"HENTIKAN!"

Seseorang menginterupsi gerakan Kyuhyun, seluruh pandangan mata kini tertuju pada sosok seorang namja mengenakan pakian serba hitam dan topeng merah berukir emas.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya mengganggu acara ini! Pengawal tangkap dia!." Teriak Raja Kangin marah. Para pengawal dengan cepat berlarian ke arah Sungmin untuk menangkapnya.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

Semua orang kembali di kejutkan dengan bentakan pangeran Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun beranjak dari hadapan Seohyun dan menemui Sungmin. Berdiri di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, di hadapan Raja dan Ratu serta seluruh tamu undangan.

"Ini adalah calon permaisuriku yg sesungguhnya! Aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu sama sekali!." Ucap Kyuhyun lantang.

Para tamu terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun terkejut. 'Ini kesempatanku untuk bersama Sungmin' batin Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kembali kemari dan teruskan pertunangan ini! Pengawal, usir orang itu pergi!." Sekali lagi Raja Kangin memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk menangkap Sungmin.

SRETT

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada para pengawal yg hendak menangkap Sungmin.

"Sekali kalian mendekat, mata pedang ini akan mengoyak tubuh kalian!." Ancam Kyuhyun, Sungmin makin erat mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Benar – benar membuang waktu! Pengawalku, serang mereka!" Tiba – tiba Jessicka berbicara, dan menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk menyerang.

Ternyata, sebagian besar dari tamu undangan yg hadir di pesta dansa malam itu adalah pengawal dari kerajaan Sone yang menyamar.  
Suasana mendadak panik dan kacau, Raja dan Ratu sama sekali tak menyangka jika Jessicka memiliki rencana untuk menyerang kerajaan mereka.

"Kau? Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Raja Kangin geram.

"Hahaha tentu saja untuk merebut kerajaanmu ini! Putramu terlalu sulit untuk di ajak kerja sama, jadi terpaksa aku menggunakan cara kasar!." Jawab Jessicka.

SRET

Raja Kangin mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Ratu Jessicka, tapi saat itu juga Ratu Jessicka mengeluarkan pedangnya yg ia sembunyikan di balik gaun hitam yg di kenakannya.

"Ayahanda!." Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Ayahnya tengah melawan Jessicka.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan!." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yg hendak melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Sungmin, cari Donghae dan tolong selamatkan bundaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Sungmi dan membantu ayahnya melawan Jessicka.

Sungmin melakukan perintah Kyuhyun, ia segera menarik Wookie dan mencari Donghae. Ternyata Donghae juga tengah bertempur melawan para pengawal Ratu Jessicka.

"Donghae! Awas di belakang!." Teriak Sungmin memperingati.

Donghae segera berbalik dan menangkis serangan yg akan di layangkan padanya.

"Gomawo hyung." Ujar Donghae.

"Ayo sekarang kita selamatkan Ratu dan pergi dari sini." Ucap Wookie.

"T-tunggu, kalian saja yg pergi. Aku di sini saja bersama Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin, Donghae dan Wookie mengerti.

"Ini hyung, bawalah." Donghae menyerahkan sebilah pedang pada Sungmin.

"Hati – hati hyung, jagalah dirimu." Ucap Wookie.

"Ne kalian, juga. Sekarang cepat selamatkan Ratu. Temui Yesung hyung, Eunhyuk dan Shindong." Suruh Sungmin.

Wookie dan Donghae pun segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan Ratu, sementara Sungmin tetap tinggal dan membantu Kyuhyun melawan kawanan Ratu Jessicka.

Author poV End

Kyuhyun poV

Aku membantu melindungi Ayahanda dari serangan para pengawal Ratu Jessicka, Ayahanda sendiri tengah menghadapi Ratu Jessicka. Yeoja itu ternyata cukup ahli memainkan pedang, aku lihat Ayahanda sudah hampir kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Menyerahlah! Maka aku akan menghentikan semua ini."

"Jangan harap!."

Aku selalu muak mendengar ucapannya, aku ingin menghabisinya dengan tanganku!

"Ayahanda, pergilah selamatkan diri. Yeoja ini biar aku yg tangani!." Ujarku mengambil alih pertarungan Ayahanda dan Ratu Jessicka.

"Baiklah, ayah serahkan semua padamu. Mianhae putraku." Ujar Ayahanda sebelum pergi menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Rupanya pangeran bodoh ini mau melawanku?" ucapnya dengan sombong.

"jangan banyak bicara, aku muak mendengarnya. Angkat pedangmu dan kita bertarung!." Ujarku sambil mengangkat pedangku mengambil ancang – ancang untuk menyerang.

"Baiklah, kau yg minta." Ujarnya dan ikut mengangkat pedangnya.

Saat ini di aula yg semula tengah di adakan sebuah pesta berubah menjadi arena peperangan, bau anyir darah sudah mulai tercium menandakan telah banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

"Kyuhyun!." Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara yg amat ku kenali.

"Sungmin."

PRANK!

Aishh sial! Konsentrasiku buyar dan yeoja itu memanfaatkannya untuk menjatuhkan pedangku.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu pangeran, akan ku bunuh kau di hadapan kekasihmu!."

"ANDWAEEEE! AKHH!"

Tepat saat Ratu Jessicka mengayunkan pedangnya hendak membunuhku seseorang berlari dan melindungiku. Orang itu adalah Seohyun..

BRUKK

"Seo!" Aku menahan tubuhnya yang ambruk tertusuk pedang di bagian perutnya.

"Seohyun!." Ratu Jessicka shock melihat saudarinya tertusuk pedangnya.

"Sungmin! Sungmin!." Aku berteriak memangil Sungmin untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Aku disin Kyu." Sungmin datang menghampiriku.

"Akkhh…p-pangeran." Seohyun mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau bodoh! Untuk apa melindungiku?" bentakku kesal, ia malah tersenyum.

"Kyu, apa yeoja ini baik – baik saja. Lukanya sepertinya parah." Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selamatkan dia." Ujarku dan hendak mengendong Seohyun.

"A-andwee..akhh.." ia menahanku yg hendak membawanya.

"Tapi kau terluka nona." Ucap Sungmin.

"D-dengarkan a-aku, pa-pangeran akhh.. maafkan a-aku dan, dan ka-kakku. Ak-u me-lakukan ini k-karna a-aku me-mencintaimu. Akhh..t-tapi a-aku sadar k-kalau pa-pangeran h-hanya mencintai p-pelayanmu. Ma-maka berbahagialah u-untukku."

Seohyun berbicara dengan terbata – bata, aku dan Sungmin hanya mendengarkannya. Ratu Jessicka masih shock dan sedari tadi hanya terdiam memandangi saudarinya yg sekarat.  
Dan tepat saat Seohyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, nafas terkahirnya pun berhembus.

"Andwaeeee! Seohyun! Bangun!." Ratu Jessicka langsung berteriak histeris melihat kematian saudarinya.

"Pengawal! Tangkap yeoja ini!." Aku memerintahkan pengawal untuk segera menangkap Ratu jessicka dan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

"Andwaaeee Seohyun! Lepaskan! Lepasss!." Ratu Jessicka masih berteriak dan meronta – ronta.

"Gomawo Seohyun-ah, beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas pengorbanan Seohyun untukku.

"Kyu~." Sungmin meraih tanganku dan menuntun wajahku untuk menatapnya.

Mata foxy-nya yang meneduhkan sanggup menenangkanku, aku meraih tangannya yg menyentuh wajahku dan menciumnya. Semua telah berakhir, Sungmin telah kembali padaku dan aku berjanji akan mempertahankannya. Takkan ku ulangi kebodohanku, apapun resikonya aku akan tetap bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun poV end

TBC

Next part ini FF udah END and KyuMin nikah^^


	7. Chapter 7

FF KyuMin / KyuMin Love Story / Yaoi / Part 7 (END)

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Kangteuk  
Donghae  
Eunhyuk/ Hyukkie  
Shindong  
Ryeowook/Wookie  
Genre : yaoi, romance, little komedi.  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo, cerita yg membosankan dan amat pasaran. Jadi jika ada kesamaan karakter atau cerita mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Summary : Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istananya.

^^KyuMin Is Real^^  
Author poV

Setelah hari buruk itu berlalu akhirnya semua kembali menjadi seperti semula. Ratu Jessicka tidak di penjara, melainkan di asingkan ke negeri lain. Seohyun pun telah di makamkan,akibat kejadian ini terjadi kekosongan pemerintahan di kerajaan Sone. Raja Kangin pun mengambil alih kuasa di sana sehingga saat ini kerajaan Sapphire Blue bertambah luas. Untung rakyat dari kedua kerajaan ini menerima dengan baik peralihan kekuasaan tersebut. Sementara KyuMin?

"Anakku, maafkan ayahanda yg bodoh ini. Karna dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran perjodohan ratu Jessicka." Ucap Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk yg telah kembali ke istana dan telah menduduki singahsana mereka kembali.

"Gwencanha ayahanda." Ucap Kyuhyun yg kini berdiri di hadapan Raja dan Ratu bersama Sungmin,Donghae, Eunhyuk,Yesung,Ryeowook dan Shindong.

"Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas bantuan kalian semua, terutama kau Sungmin." Ujar Ratu Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Dan untuk itu, aku akan memberi kalian penghargaan." Lanjut Raja Kangin.

Sungmin,Donghae,Euhyuk,Yesung,Ryeowook dan Shindong pun berlutut di hadapan Raja dan Ratu. Bersiap di beri penghargaan berupa gelar kehormatan.  
Raja Kangin beranjak dari singgahsananya dan menghampiri ke-6 namja di hadapannya.

"Dengan segala kuasa yang aku miliki, aku berikan pada kalian gelar kehormatan sebagai tanda terima kasih atas jasa yang telah kalian berikan." Raja Kangin mengangkat pedangnya dan mulai menuju Shindong.

"Shindonghee, ku angkat kau sebagai panglima perang."

"Gamsahamnida Raja."

Kim Ryeowook, ku angkat kau sebagai kepala pelayan tertinggi istana"

"Jeongmal Gamsahamnida Raja."

"Kim Yesung, ku angkat kau sebagai pengatur strategi perang kerajaan."

"Gamsahamnida Raja."

"Lee Eunhyuk, ku angkat kau sebagai penasehat kerajaan."

"Wahhh Gamsahamnida Raja."

"Lee Donghae, ku angkat kau sebagai Jendral perang."

"Gamsahamnida Raja.

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin, ku angkat kau sebagai permaisuri putraku."

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar ucapan Raja kangin, ia mendongak dan menatap Raja yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu bergantian menatap Ratu yg juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"Gamsahamnida Raja." Ujar Sungmin.

"Sekarang berdirilah." Suruh Raja, Sungmin pun berdiri.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan kau juga telah menyelamatkan nyawa Ratuku, maka aku berikan Putraku sebagai balasan keberanianmu." Ucap Raja Kangin.

"Jeongmal Gamsahamnida Raja." Sungmin terlihat bahagia, begitu pun Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida Ayahanda." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Semua bertepuk tangan dan ikut berbahagia, akhirnya Raja dan Ratu memberikan restu mereka terhadap hubungan KyuMin.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Akhirnya setelah segala cobaan dan rintangan kami lewati, pada akhirnya cinta kami dapat bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan.  
Aku sungguh bahagia, Ayahanda dan Ibunda memberi kami restu.

"Sekarang kita harus menyiapkan pesta pernikahan kita." Ujarku sambil menggengam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Urusan dekorasi dan pakaian pengantin biar aku yg urus." Ucap si penasihat kerajaan yang baru.

"makanan aku yang tangani." Kali ini Wookie, teman Sungmin yg bicara.

"Tamu undangan aku yg urus." Ujar Donghae hyung.

"Keamanan aku yg tangani." Shindong pun turut membantu.

"Eumm..aku mengurus musiknya saja ya." Dan terakhir orang asing yg sama sekali tak ku kenali. Tapi kalau tidak salah namanya yesung?

"Gomawo chingudeul sudah mau membantu." Ujar Sungmin hyung.

"Ku serahkan semua pada kalian." Ayahanda dan Ibunda tampaknya mempercayakan kami semua untuk mengurus pernikahanku.

"Baiklah, aku harapkan yg terbaik dari kalian semua ne." ucapku turut mempercaya teman – teman Sungmin hyung yg telah banyak membantu dalam menyatukan cintaku dan dan Sungmin hanya perlu menanti hari bahagia itu tiba, semua aku percayakan pada mereka.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin poV

Aku sangat senang akhirnya Raja dan ratu merestui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, dan juga teman – temanku turut membantuku dalam mempersiapkan pesta pernikahanku nanti dengan Kyuhyun. Semua ini terasa bagai mimpi yg berubah menjadi nyata.

"Hei chagi, kenapa melamun?" Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ani Kyu, aku hanya terlalu senang. Serasa mimpi yg berubah menjadi nyata." Jawabku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua memang mimpi yg menjadi nyata, dan aku sangat bersyukur mimpi itu berubah menjadi nyata." Ucap Kyuhyun, membelai sayang rambutku.

"Tapi Kyu, aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan untuk meneruskan tahtamu kelak." Ujarku dengan sedih, sebenarnya aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan hal ini.

"Shhtt..jangan dulu pikirkan itu, aku yakin masih ada jalan lain untuk memperoleh penerus tahtaku." Jawabnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mencari selir? Aku tak mau membagimu dengan siapapun." Aku memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Hahahaha tentu saja tidak chagi. Kau adalah satu – satunya untukku." Jawabnya lagi sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Jjinjja?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne..percyalah padaku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memperoleh keturunan darimu." Jawabnya meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu." Balasku menatap lembut manik kecoklatannya.

"Saranghae permaisuriku."

"Nado Saranghae pangeranku."

Kyuhyun membawaku kedalam ciuman lembut yang begitu kurindukan, semakin lama semakin dalam. Lewat ciuman ini kami menyalurkan perasaan rindu yg tertahan dan perasaan cinta yg kami miliki satu sama lain.

"Sungmin hyu—opps."

Aku terkejut saat sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, Wookie datang dan melihat kami. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menunduk.

"A-ada apa Wookie?" tanyaku terbata, karna aku juga malu.

"Maaf sebelumnya sudah menganggu moment kalian, tapi orangtuamu sudah datang hyung." Jawab Wookie.

"Benarkah? Diaman mereka sekarang?" Tanyaku antusias, aku sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku.

"Mereka di istana utama, sedang mengobrol bersama Raja dan Ratu." Jawab Wookie.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, gomawo Wookie." Ujarku.

Aku pun segera menarik Kyuhyun beranjak untuk menemui orang tuaku, sudah 1 tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku amat sangat merindukan mereka.

"Umma! Appa!." Teriakku begitu sampai di istana utama, tak perduli pada Kyuhyun,Raja dan Ratu yg saat itu juga berada di sana. Aku berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuaku.

"Oh Sungmin, anakku." Umma langsung menyambutku dengan pelukannya di susul appa.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu nak." Ucap Appa.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian." Ucapku sambil berusaha menahan air mataku yg sudah siap untuk keluar.

"Sungmin, duduklah." Aku langsung mematuhi perintah Raja, aku duduk di tengah umma – appaku.

"Kami sudah bicara pada orang tuamu, mereka mengizinkanmu menikah dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Ratu Leeteuk.

"Kami sudah dengar ceritanya dari Raja dan Ratu, tak ku sangka sekarang kau akan menjadi bagian dari anggota kerajaan." Umma memelukku lagi dan menangis haru.

"Kalian tidak kecewa padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Ani Sungmin, kami mengerti ini adalah pilihanmu. Maka kami takkan melarangmu." Jawab Appa.

"Gomawo Appa, umma." Ucapku sambil memeluk mereka lagi.

Sungmin pov end

Author poV

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 minggu lamanya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, akhirnya hari itu datang juga.

Eunhyuk memilih tema outdoor untuk pernikahan KyuMin. Dan taman belakang istana merupakan tempat yg di pilih Eunhyuk. Di sana sudah terdapat bunga yg indah dan cantik, jadi Eunhyuk hanya perlu sedikit mendekor bunga – bunga tersebut. Bajunya pun sudah ia pilihkan yg terbaik untuk KyuMin.

Wookie telah menyiapkan berbagai jenis hidangan untuk menjamu tamu undangan yg datang pada hari itu, tak tanggung – tanggung ada sekitar 50 jenis makanan berbeda dan itu berasal dari berbagai negeri. Karna Wookie tahu Raja dan ratu turut mengundang tamu dari negeri laind dalam pernikahan KyuMin.

Donghae yg mengatur tamu undangan juga telah mengundang seluruh kerabat kerajaan dari berbagai negeri, sekitar 100.000 orang yg telah Donghae undang.

Shindong telah mengerahkan para pengawal istana untuk menjaga istana selama pesta ini berlangsung, 50.000 pasukan ia kerahkan untuk menjaga istana dan mengawal para tamu serta keluarga istana.

Yesung, ia telah mengumpulkan orang – orang dengan bakat bermusik yg hebat yg akan mengiringi pengantin dan menghibur para tamu undangan, rencananya Yesung akan berbanyi di pernikahan KyuMin.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka sudah siap dengan pakaian pengantin yg melekat di tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan menggunakan pakaian serba putih dan mahkota serta jubah kehormatannya.

Sungmin terlihat manis dengan pakaian yg berwarna senada dengan Kyuhyun, putih dengan beberapa hiasan kecil berwarna pink yg semakin mempermanis penampilannya. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih dan pink.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya tuan Lee pada Sungmin.

"jangan biarkan aku gugup appa." Jawab Sungmin.

"tidak akan." Sang appa kemudian mengait lengan putranya, dan membawanya berjalan menuju altar di mana Kyuhyun telah menunggunya.

orang – orang memperhatikan Sungmin dengan tatapan takjub, 'bagaimana seorang namja bisa semanis dan secantik itu dengan menggunakan jas?' kira – kira itulah yang mereka pikirkan.  
Sungmin berjalan dengan gugup, ia memegang lengan appanya dengan kuat. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum menantinya di altar.

Begitu Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun, kegugupan dan segala rasa takutnya memudar. Terganti dengan perasaan bahagia. Dengan senang hati Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke hadapan pendeta.

"Para hadirin sekalian, kita berada pada hari yang berbahagia, pasangan pengantin antara Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin." Pendeta itu membuka acara pemberkatan untuk pernikahan KyuMin.

"Jika ada yang keberatan tolong katakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya." Lanjut pendeta itu lagi.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah kalau begitu, Pangeran tolong ikuti perkataanku. Aku Cho Kyuhyun.." pendeta itu memulai pemberkatan.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapan pendeta.

"Membawamu Lee Sungmin, walau apapun yang terjadi." Lanjut pendeta itu.

"Membawamu Lee Sungmin, walau apapun yang terjadi. Berjanji membawamu selamanya." Kyuhyun mengikuti kata – kata pendeta itu, seterusnya Kyuhyun menambahkan sendiri kata – katanya.

"Aku akan selalu setia bersamamu." Sungmin ikut mengucapkan janjinya.

"Demi cinta kita." Kyuhyun ikut menyambung.

"selamanya, di setiap bagian hidupku." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih terus mengucapkan janji mereka. Tampaknya keduanya begitu terlarut dalam suasana haru nan membahagiakan ini.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga bersedia." Ucap Sungmin.

"Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae."

Dan akhir dari janji setia sehidup semati KyuMin adalah sebuah ciuman panjang di hadapan semua tamu undangan. Para tamu pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, tak sedikit yg menitikan air mata karna terharu.

"Cukhaeyo! Pangeran Kyuhyun, Sungmin hyung!." Teriak Eunhyuk dan Wookie.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu." Doa tulus Donghae.

"Cukhaehyo atas penikahan kalian, semoga bahagia." Doa berikutnya datang dari yesung.

"Semoga Pangeran bahagia bersama Sungmin." Terakhir Shindong yg mengucapkan selamat.

"Gomawo yeorobun." Ucap Sungmin terharu.

"Silahkan menikmati jamuan makannan. Aku ingin berdansa dengan Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yg tengah tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu special untuk kalian, anggap hadiah pernikahan dariku." Ucap Yesung.

Yesung pun menghampiri para pemain musik dan membisikan sesuatu, para pemain musik itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.  
Yesung menatap KyuMin dan tersenyum, memberi kode untuk memulai.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan dan pinggang Sungmin, membawa tubuh Sungmin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sungmin sedikit gugup saat wajah tampan Kyuhyun berada tepat di hadapannya. Saat musik mengalun, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik tersebut. Diiringi suara merdu Yesung yang menyanyi.

_I can show you the world  
Shining shimmering splendid  
Tell me princess now when did you  
last let your heart decide_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On the magic carpet ride

A Whole New World  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no, or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A Whole New World  
A dazzling place I ever knew  
But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Setiap gerakan yg tercipta dari mereka, menunjukan betapa mereka bahagia dan saling mencintai. Baik itu tatapan mata, senyuman mereka, sentuhan dan gerakan lain memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan yg akhirnya cerita cinta KyuMin berakhir dengan bahagia, meski harus melewati cobaan yg cukup menyakitkan. Tapi mereka berdua berhasil melewatinya, dan kini cinta mereka telah bersatu.

THE END

Haah akhirnya END juga^^  
gimana readers? Gajekah Endingnya? 


End file.
